No longer alone
by Kuu.ish
Summary: [HaruXKyo] Yuki and Kyo have a fight and Yuki says to much. Now Haru just wants to comfort Kyo. What will the consequences be if someone were to find out about the cat and cows new relationship? RR! COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Grah! I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKETS...(I just love all the characters) (..okay not ALL of them..But Yeah? ;D)

There's nothing bad in this fic, just some mild language..Mostly from Kyo of course. e.e; Sorry if you don't like the pairing,

but my all time favorite pairing is Haru and Kyo. Eheh. So yeh.

Stuff in italics are thoughts. They'll also have ' ' on them

And of course the dialogue will have quotation marks. (For all of you who don't know what that is.. " ") ;)

Chapter-1(No name because I suck ;x)

* * *

Kyo opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the rays of morning sunshine that flowed through his open window. He rolled over and stretched, closing his eyes again. He felt content and safe under the warmness of his blanket.

'_I wish I could just stay like this_' He thought just as his stomach growled loudly, he quirked an eyebrow. He just wanted to lay peacefully in the warm sunlight of his bedroom..'_Peace and quiet..Food..Peace and Quiet..Food..Damnit.' _hunger got the best of him. He sighed then lazily pulled himself from his futon and padded across the room to his closet.

Once he was dressed in his favorite attire, (A tight black shirt and khakis) he stepped out of his room and slid the door shut behind him. Another mangled noise eminated from the neko's stomach as he wiped the sleep from his crimson eyes. He left the stairs and walked passed the table where both Yuki and Shigure were sitted awaiting their meal,Stifling a yawn, Kyo headed straight for the object of his desires: A Carton of milk, he pulled it from the fridge and took a big gulp straight from the carton and took his seat at the table with the others.

"At last! Kyo decides to grace us with his oh so longed for appearance!" Shigure swooned

"Unfortunatley.." Yuki rolled his eyes in agitation.

Kyo smelt something familiar. Alarmed, he jumped from the table tolding his nose "What the hell is that smell! LEEKS! Who on earth would make leeks of all things THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!"

Tohru appeared in the doorway holding a large steaming bowl. "Oh! Kyo I'm so sorry!" She apologized," I'm such a clutz! I completely forgot that you hate leeks, I could make you something else if you want?"

"That's quite alright Miss Honda, if Kyo doesn't like the food you so kindly made for us then he can fend for himself." Yuki scowled at the cat

Kyo ignored the statement and resumed his seat at the table, only drinking his milk as the rest of them ate. His stomach took the liberty of growling loudly in the middle of the meal, which attracted everyones attention. There was a long silence.

"What!" Kyo growled

"Ne, Kyo..." Tohru looked guilty "Are you sure you don't want something else to eat..?"

"I'm--"

"Don't waste your time Miss Honda, he's lucky to even be sitting at the same table as us." Yuki interrupted smiling kindly at Tohru

"You damn rat! Shutup before I wipe that pretty boy smile off your face!" Kyo screamed jumping from the table

"I'de like to see you try" Yuki replied coldly raising from the table as well.

* * *

Well..Eh, there's chapter one! this is my first fic so review review! But try not to hurt my feelings :XXXX I've already got more written but I don't have them seperated into chapters so I'm trying to find good spots to start and stop, ya know? EHEHE :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Grah! I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKETS...(I just love Haru and Kyo)(Among others)

Stuff in italics are thoughts. They'll also have ' ' on them

And of course the dialogue will have quotation marks. (For all of you who don't know what that is.. " ") ;)

_By the way..In my fic Yuki is pretty evil in the beginning. But don't worry! All will be well._

Chapter-2 (?)

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in town, standing in the middle of the street Hatsuharu studied a roadsign.(That's right kids. He was lost again) 

"Ah..Ano.." The boy tried to get someones attention, which wasn't really hard. How do you miss a tall guy with dark clothes, a long white jacket, piercings, necklaces and of all things..White and black hair? The person stopped and looked him up and down. Haru quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Can you tell me where I am? I need to get here.." He pointed a gloved finger at the map, his destination was marked with a small 'x'.

"Uhh..Yeah, you just walk straight that way, you'll practically walk into it.." The passerby told him as she turned to leave. He noticed the woman did a double take before smirking and walking away. Haru looked down at himself.

'Okay..She said this way right..?" Haru began to walk in the direction the woman told him. He looked down at the small napkin in his hand, Momiji had happily made it out for him since he was almost positive he'd get lost.

'Figures that I'de get lost even WITH the map..' Haru sulked as he tucked the map into the pocket of his jacket and began walking in the direction the woman told him.

He was on his way to Shigures, since it was Sunday he figured he may as well find something to do before another week of school began. Maybe Kyo was feeling up to a spar with him today. He and Kyo had been hanging out alot more lately. Haru didn't mind since he didn't have anything better to do, a few weeks before Haru finally realized that he was wasting his time with Yuki. Yuki didn't return his feelings or even really acknowlege Haru at all.

'If i hadn't got lost I would have been there yesterday..' He pouted to himself

He looked up from the rock he was kicking to see he was already in Shigures yard.

"Oh..I guess she wasn't kidding when she said "Practically walk into it"' He said to himself in his usual flat voice. He began to walk around the side of the house when he heard a loud crash. Haru raised an eyebrow in wonder and went to investigate. Ah, that would explain it, he was witnessing the end of another one of Yuki and Kyo's little fights, and we all know how those end. But there was something about the cold look in the rats eyes. Haru kept his distance.

* * *

Kyo sat up from where he landed on his back. He mentally kicked himself as he shook his head to clear it. Yuki was walking toward him and Shigure was weeping over 'another broken door'. Kyo began to pick himself up from the ground when Yuki's fist crashed into his face causing him to fall backward again. 

Haru flinched, he watched Yuki hit Kyo when he was trying to recover from the first hit. ' That's definatley not like Yuki ' he thought eyes narrowing as he observed the scene for him..

Yuki kicked Kyo in the stomach as he lay on the ground. Kyo began coughing immensely in an attempt to get the air back into his burning lungs. Something inside Haru snapped. 'Why do I feel so angry..? I mean yeah..Yuki is kicking Kyo's ass..He always does..But why is it so different this time? I feel like I should be doing something.. ' But Haru was roused from his thoughts by the disgusted tone of Yuki's voice as he spoke to the heaving neko.

He stood looking down at Kyo as he wheezed and gasped trying to regain a regular breathing pattern.

"You're pathetic, why did you even come back? Can't you see no one needs you or even wants you around?" Kyo flinched at Yuki's harsh words and didn't meet Yuki's gaze. Haru's fists began to shake from anger at the rats words. How dare he talk to Kyo like that.

"You know you'll never become a true member of this family" Yuki told Kyo, who still looked at the ground, refusing to look at the rat. Yuki kicked at the cats foot to get his attention. Kyo glared up at purple haired boy, hatred burning in his crimson eyes. Yuki just smiled. "You're just an animal..No..Not even an animal" Yuki stared hard at the cat, Kyo's eyes widened, he knew what was coming. "A monster" The rat stated matter of factly.

Kyo's face drained of color. How many times has he heard that..? From Akito, Yuki..His mother, even members of the family he didn't even know. Kyo remembered how his childhood was as the 'cursed cat of the zodiac', how the others treated him as if he were a ' what ' not a ' who ', he just pushed it into the back of his mind, with the dream that defeating the rat would win him his rightful place in the zodiac and with his family. He did so much to prove to his family that he was worthy but..It was no point..He was the cat, and that was it.

Yuki looked down at the silent fiery haired boy with satisfaction. Haru was shocked, Kyo just sat there eyes unfocused, dazed as all the memories flashed through his head. He glanced up and met Shigure's gaze, who was watching them from the porch, and saw a look similar to the one in Yuki's. He couldn't stand it, he stood, everything began to spin, he held his head as he walked back into the house. Tohru saw him as he passed the kitchen, His eyes were dull, she couldn't see the fire that was usually burning in them, which worried her. (of course she was oblivious to what had happened outside.)

"Ano..Kyo?" She tried, but he didn't answer, he just continued to walk upstairs, he slid open his door stepped in and closed it behind him. He leaned against the door as his dizziness returned. He tried to stumble toward his bed but his foot got caught on a piece of loose clothing which caused him to fall in the floor.

He cried.

* * *

Right! There's chapter two. What do you think! COMMENTS COMMENTS! Chapter three will be along very soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Grah! I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKETS...(cow+catlove)(elvenwhore -heart-)

Stuff in_ italics _are thoughts. They'll also have ' ' on them

And of course the dialogue will have quotation marks. (For all of you who don't know what that is.. " ")

Chapter-3 (;.;)

Yuki brushed himself off as he walked into the house, Shigure followed him. He sat down at the table.

"Don't you think that was a little much?" Shigure glanced upstairs.

"That baka neko deserved to be told off" Yuki stated nonchalantly

"Well, you may be right but..I don't know" The dog looked unsure but shrugged as he sat to finish his tea. There was a loud knock at the door that caused Shigure to jump, they both just sat there staring at the door for a moment.

"Well..I guess I'll get it then.." Yuki mumbled, he got up and opened the door for their unexpected guest only to see a very disgruntled looking Haru.

"Ah..Haru." Yuki started as Haru pushed past him without a word.

'_What's his problem.."Hi Yuki.." "Thanks for letting me in" would that be so hard..?_' Yuki rolled his eyes

Haru walked across from the table and leaned on the wall, arms crossed over his chest, he looked at the ground quietly. Yuki walked over and resumed his seat at the table.

"Well, I would assume you're here to see Yuki then?" Shigure asked in his usual sing-song voice, he smiled at two-toned boy across the room. Haru stared at the dog impassively.

"No." He replied coldly.

Shigure flinched at the tone Haru used but left it alone, apparently realizing that the cow wasn't in the greatest mood. This bothered Yuki as well, if he wasn't there to oogle over _him_ then why was he here..?

There was a long akward silence between the three, Yuki thumped at the table zoning out, Shigure sipped his tea as he wrote on a pad of paper in front of him, most likely some hentai notes for another one of his sappy novels and Haru remained against the wall, staring at the floor. There was a faint sound of dishes clanging together in the background as Tohru straightened up the kitchen.

"So." Haru broke the silence. "Where's Kyo?" Shigure looked up from his work, confusion evident on his face but said nothing. Haru met the dogs gaze, but his face showed no emotion. Shigure looked away.

"Tch..Who cares where that idiot is." Yuki replied. Haru quirked at eyebrow, suddenly he felt an intense hatred toward the purple haired boy sitting in front of him.

"Apparently I do, otherwise I wouldn't have asked" he growled

"Yeah, right." Yuki brushed him off.

Haru could feel himself getting angrier and angrier at the rat. He couldn't stand the way Yuki had no reguard for his or the cat's feelings, his vision was beginning to get hazy. Just as he was about to retort to the rats comment Tohru entered the room, drying her hands on a small dish towel.

"Oh! Hatsuharu, hi! I didn't know you stopped by." She beamed at him.

Haru acknowledged the smiling girl standing in the doorway, he raised a hand in greeting but remained impassive and said nothing.

"Wooo. We're just a cheery bunch, I could cut through this tension with a knife! Ne? Ehehe" Shigure tried to lighten the mood only to recieve a glare from both Yuki and Haru.

"Ano, about earlier Yuki, did something happen between you and Kyo? He seemed really down, he didn't even look at me when I talked to him, I'm really worried about him." Tohru looked pleadingly at the rat.

Brushed off again. This is when Haru snapped.

"Don't waste your energy worrying over that sorry excuse for a human bein-" Before Yuki could even finish his sentence he was jerked from his seat and slammed back first into the wall where the cow was just standing. He flinched and realized that he was now eye to eye with Black Haru. Yuki eyes widened as tried to squirm out of Black Haru's grasp but the infuriated cow had a firm grip on Yuki's throat as he pinned him to the wall. He grabbed at Haru's wrist with both hands.

"Haru what-"

"Don't even start your bullshit with me" Black Haru spat "You think you're better don't you?"

"Haru..What are you ta-"

"You know..How you can just crush a persons spirit and look down on them like they're trash?"

Tohru and Shigure were frozen, they watched dumbfounded as the scene unfolded before them. Yuki began trying to pull at the hand firmly around his throat.

"H-Haru I can't breath." Yuki whispered

"Now now Yuki, it's not nice to interrupt someone when they're speaking, where are you manners?" He thumped Yuki hard on the forehead with his free hand. "You, of all people, have the nerve to call Kyo a sorry excuse for a human being? A _Monster _even!" Haru's grip tighted causing Yuki to flinch. "Have you even thought of how those words effected him? If he's a monster..Then I don't know what you are, definately not_ human..._You disgust me"

And with that Haru dropped Yuki, who crashed to the floor gasping for air, and walked upstairs.

* * *

Haru looked down the hallway he just entered.

'_Okay. One of these has to be Kyo's room.._' Haru opened the first door he came to.

"Bathroom..." He rolled his eyes. Having a bad memory really sucks in this type of situation.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Yuki sat at the table. Tohru rushed to Yuki's side with a glass of water.

"Here, this should help." She shoved the water into his hands

"Should I call Hatori..?" Shigure directed the question to the rat across the table from him.

"No, I said I was fine." Yuki snorted angrily

"I meant to come get Haru.."

"No..Haru had the right to do that, I was out of line for what I said, I didn't even know he was there..Or that he even cared _that_ much." Yuki didn't look up from the table, he stood and quietly left the room.

* * *

"Kyo..?" Haru knocked softly on the door that was _hopefully_ the cat's.

'_Well it sure as hell better be, this is the last door in this hallway that I haven't checked.._'

After recieving no answer Haru slid the door open and poked his head in. The room was dark, and frankly..Cows can't even see that great _in_ the light. He searched the wall for a light switch, he let his eyes adjust to the dramatic change only to see an unconcious Kyo on the floor. Haru rushed over to the cats inert form.

"Kyo?" Haru rolled him over onto his back to make sure he was okay.

'_Just sleeping_' Haru sighed inwardly as he hoisted up the sleeping neko and layed him on his futon. Haru sat beside him and watched his chest move rhythmatically as he breathed. Haru moved a few strands of fiery hair from the slumbering cat's face. A single tear fell from Kyo's eye, Haru's eyes softened as he wiped it away.

The ushi yawned and continued to play with the sleeping boys hair until he drifted to sleep at his bedside.

* * *

Blah! yes yes. Well. I have most of this pre-written xD So All I have to do is type it up and fix it up a bit here and there. I hope it's okay so far! What do you think! NE NE? reviews pleasseeee

Chapter 4 will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own fruits basket. I only obsess over a couple of them.

Blah blah. Dialogue " "- Thoughts ' '

Chapter 4

* * *

_Kyo looked around, was he at the main house?_

_'What's goin on..?' He thought to himself, he looked at his hands. 'I'm a child again' He studied his surroundings, then he realized it. This was when his mother died._

_"That poor woman..Giving birth to a child cursed by the cat.." He heard_

_"Well I wouldn't want to raise that monster either.." he heard someone else say_

_'Monster..?' Kyo started running, not knowing where he was going. _

_"It's your fault. You drove her to her death!" Kyo continued to run, he covered his ears with his small frail hands as tears streamed down his face. "It's not my fault! It's not my fault! Quit staring at me!" he screamed._

_Then it was dark, Kyo stopped running and looked around. 'Where am I now..?'_

_He heard the sound of marbles hitting bare floor. He looked down to see the black and white beads of his bracelet scattering all over the floor, his eyes widened in fear. He fell to his knees as he felt the pain of his transformation begin._

_"It's disgusting.."_

_Kyo looked up, Akito was standing there, also a child, just as he remembered him._

_'Don't look at me!' He screamed_

_"It's no wonder she killed herself..Giving birth to such a vile creature." He looked away in disgust "You'll never be accepted you know, no one could possibly love a thing like you."_

_"You're a monster" This time it was Yuki, but not a child. It was the same Yuki he'd been fighting with earlier that day! They both laughed at the sobbing cat. Suddenly he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt._

_"You are the curse of this family!" Akito screamed at him "It's your fault! It's all your fault!" Kyo should his head repeatedly. "No no no!"

* * *

_

"No!" Kyo screamed as he jerked awake, tears spilling.

'_A dream.._' Kyo layed his face in his hands.

"Kyo..? Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?" Haru rubbed his eyes sleepily, when did he fall asleep anyway?

Kyo just stared at the white and black haired boy for a moment. '_Wait. Why the hell is Haru in my room?_'

"What the hell are you doing in here!"

"Well-.."

"Well, get out!" Kyo looked away immediatley not wanting Haru to see his weakness.

"I just want to help Kyo.." Haru whispered as he stood.

"I don't need help, especially from a stupid cow like you!" He hissed, but regretted it the instant it came out, he could see the hurt in the white haired boys charcoal eyes. Quietly Haru turned and left the room, a pang of guilt struck Kyo in the chest. He felt tears begin to prickle at his eyes again. '_What's wrong with me?_' He mentally kicked himself. He pushed his pillow into his face and groaned.

* * *

Haru sat on the porch looking up into the beautiful night sky. '_you're a monster'_ The broken look on the cats face wouldn't leave his mind, his heart fluttered as he came to a decision. 

'_I'll show Kyo that he's not alone_' Haru layed on his back with his arms propping up his head and gased thoughtfully at the stars.

* * *

Haru grunted sleepily as something nudged at him. He opened one eye, then two and blinked wearily. It took him a moment to remember where he was and why, he glanced up to see Tohru with worry stamped all over her face and an amused looking Shigure hovering over him. 

"Eh..." He yawned.

"Ne, Haru are you alright..? You haven't been out here all night have you? You'll catch a cold." Tohru asked in her usual worried voice.

"I guess I fell asleep.." He answered sheepishly, running a hand through his dishevelled white hair.

"Well. School will start soon, you'll be late if you don't get ready, you can take a shower upstairs." Shigure cooed as he skipped back into the house.

"Breakfast will be ready soon" Tohru chirped as he began to walk back into the house.

"Eh, Tohru? Wait a sec.." Haru called after her, she turned and looked at him questionedly

"H-Has Kyo been down yet..?" Tohru smiled and nodded.

"Hai, he seems his ordinary self, although he hasn't spoken or started a fight with Yuki this morning.." Haru smiled.

"Good, I'll get a shower then."

Tohru went back into the house, Haru sighed and sat back in the edge of the porch to resume his daydreaming.

* * *

That morning when Kyo stepped out of his room, Yuki was standing before him. 

"Kyo, about yesterday..I just wanted to say I'm-"

"Forget it.." Kyo told him before turning around and going back into his room. Yuki looked at the closed door, shrugged and walked away.

'_That fucking rat, NOW he wants to apologize? I don't need his pity. Hell, I'm the cat, I'm supposed to be like this_' He glanced down at the black and white beads that cling tightly to his wrist and sighed.

* * *

Haru sat on the porch, still thinking. He glanced at his watch. 

"I'm gonna be late.." He sat there for a few more minutes before he got up, He passed Yuki and Tohru who were just leaving for school. Tohru smiled cheerfully at him but Yuki seemed hesitant about walking past the placid two-toned boy.

"You'll be late if you don't hurry" Tohru chirped happily.

"Where's Kyo?" The ushi asked as he noticed it was just the two of them.

"He said to go on without him" Yuki told him not meeting his gaze. Haru narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, okay. Well see ya." He walked passed them. '_what's with Yuki, he almost seemed frightened of me..'_ Haru was deep in thought as he walked down the hallway, he didn't even realize someone stepping out of one of the rooms, they crashed into each other. Haru took a step back, shocked by the sudden collision, the other tried to regain his balance but to not avail and began to fall. Haru reached out to help him regain his balance but instead was grabbed which caused him to lose his balance as well.

* * *

Kyo had just gotten out of the shower, he put on a pair of pants and continued to towel his wet hair as he stepped out of the bathroom. Someone crashed into him causing him to lose his balance, naturally he reached out for something to hold on to, but whatever he grabbed fell with him. 

Haru groaned and opened his eyes only to see a pair of shocked crimson eyes staring back at him. Their noses were almost touching and he could feel that cats warm shallow breaths on his face.

"Uh." He was speechless. "..Are you alright?" Kyo just nodded and blushed. Haru realized that he was practically holding the half naked cat against him.

"A-ah..Sorry." Haru's cheeks flushed as he released the blushing neko. Kyo stood and helped the cow to his feet.

"Look Haru.." Kyo started

"Hm..?"

"I'm..Sorry for yelling at you earlier" Kyo looked away. Why was he apologizing anyway? Haru smiled at him.

"Want to walk to school with me, Kyo?"

He looked at the cow, almost surprised at the taller boys kindness.

"Uh. Sure" Kyo gave a small smile.

* * *

La te da. There's ch.4 

My back hurts staving over my keyboard all day Time to sleeeeeep!

TA TA!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own fruits basket. Even though I wish I did well i own the dvds... But I suck. Just shoot me in the face. (KIDDING PLEASE?)

Thoughts are in '_italics'_

Dialogue " " " " " " ?

Chapter 5!

* * *

Neither of the boys talked much after the incident at the house that morning. But Kyo noticed Haru looking at him but he snapped his head forward when Kyo turned to meet his gaze. Kyo's eyebrows furrowed, but he continued, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking at his feet as he walked. A few moments later, Kyo could feel he was being stared at again. 

"What is it?" He hissed

Haru looked ahead again and was quiet for a moment.

"Nothing really, you just look kind of cute when you're off in your own little world like that" he continued to look ahead. Kyo blushed and looked away.

"What the hell are you talking about you fat cow!" The fuming cat's pace quicked but Haru kept up, their arms occasionally rubbing against each other as they walked.

'_That damn brat_._Why is he acting so wierd?_' Kyo sighed in frustration which earned him an amused look from the placid teen walking next to him. Kyo looked up to glance at Haru, who'd been looking at him again. The cow snapped his head forward as if it hadn't moved from that spot. Kyo twitched.

"WHAT?" he screamed

"You don't have to get so upset ya know. It was just a compliment." Haru smiled at the fiery haired teen fuming beside him.

"Well if you want to talk to someone with all that sappy bullshit go and do it with that damn Yuki!" Kyo proceeded to stomp away, Haru stopped. That hurt. He grabbed Kyo's wrist whichearned him a glare of pure annoyance from the cat.

"I really _do_ like you, Kyo.If you'de justtrust me.." Haru told him just above a whisper and let go of the older boys wrist. Kyo took a step back.

" ' _No one could possibly love something like you' _" Akito's words flashed through his head. Kyo said nothing, he just turned and ran. Haru watched sadly as the cat got further and further from him, he felt a dull pain in his chest. He looked at the ground and sighed.

So many things were running through Kyo's head, hesat in his usual spot, (when he didn't feel like dealing with people, or class in general) the school roof. He lay there on his back, looking up into the sky, almost as if it would give him the answers to all of his questions.

'_The only person who's accepted me as I am is Master..Haru never wanted anything other then a fight, he was always chasing that damn prettyboy rat, but he never did anything..Jeez and I'm a coward too, running away like that..' _Kyo shut his eyes. '_Haru likes Yuki, not me._' He had a wierd feeling in the pit of his stomach, no one's ever said they liked him like that, he was confused. What did the cat know about love other then the pain that comes along with it? Haru, he was just playing with his feelings wasn't he?

The bell rang, signifying the start of class, Kyo rolled onto his side and stared at the ground below, before closing his eyes and drifting into an unwanted sleep.

* * *

Haru walked in the front gate as the first bell rang. 

"Haruuu!" The cow looked up when he heard a high pitched voice yelling his name across the school yard, he saw a very energetic Momiji flailing in his direction.

"Hey. Thanks for the map yesterday" '_Even though I still got lost...'_ He mentally winced

"No problemo!" Squealed the rabbit in his usual cheerful voice.

Haru smiled and turned to leave but the blonde grabbed his arm. He turned and looked questionably at the shorter boy.

"Eh..Haru, our class is thatta way.." Momiji pointed over his shoulder. Haru smiled, "I know, but I'm looking for Kyo and if I'm right then he's probably not in class."

He blinked."You like Kyo, ne?" The rabbit elbowed Haru in the side and winked. Haru stared at the innocent teen in front of him for a few moments.

"What makes you say that?" he queried

"I don't know" He chuckled "You never talk about Yuki anymore and Kyo's the only person you've been going to see recently, besides you've seemed alot..Idon't know,happier lately.." Momiji smiled at him.

Haru raised a single eyebrow. Sometimes he thought the childish energetic blonde standing in front of him knew more then he let on. It kind of bothered him. Momiji must have been able to read thoughts by the look on his face though, because he leaned forward and whispered "Don't worry I won't tell anyone!" Before chuckling and running off in the opposite direction. Haru blinked a few times trying to register what happened. He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. He continured his pursuit of a certain orange haired kitty.

* * *

Todays word of the day is Poop. And the quote of the day is "Don't make me get the toilet brush!" 

Lol. Forgive my laziness! thank you for the reviews. I love you all. This is my first fic so they mean a lot to me! I was about to give up. HUGS ALL I'll write more at school tomorrow and try to update too n.n; but now I am goin to sleep! oyasumi


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys. Here's Chapter 6. (by the way I still need opinions on the fanart, ne?)

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET:

Chapter 6

* * *

Kyo's eyes snapped open, had he been dreaming again? He put his hands over his face and took a deep breath. Just as he was beginning to get relaxed again the door behind him burst open with a loud thud, startling the poor cat. Kyo jumped to his feet and glared at the person who dared to interrupt his peace and quiet. He relaxed then, as he saw Haru step onto the roof with his booted feet. The sunlight reflected off the cows white locks, giving off an angelic look that didn't quite suite the taller boy. Kyo sighed in frustration.

"What do you want, Haru..?

Haru stood by the door, his grey eyes soft and pleading. "I just want to talk, Kyo" was his reply as he took am innocent step forward. Kyo sighed inwardly and returned sitting in the spot he was before. A few moments later he felt the black and white haired boy sit next to him.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Kyo asked, still looking ahead.

"Shouldn't _you_? " The cow replied in amusement. Kyo snorted in response. They sat there for a while, in a comfortable silence. Haru lay on his back, looking up at the sky while Kyo meddled in his own thoughts.

"I was serious." Haru said out of no where. "About liking you, I really do." He could feel Kyo's body stiffen beside him.

"No you don't, who could love something like me" Kyo's voice was low and full of sadness. Haru winced at Kyo's words, but he refused to give up on the cat.

"You'de be making a mistake even wasting your time." Kyo got up and began to walk to the door. Haru stood and watched Kyo's back sadly.

"It isn't true you know, what Yuki said yesterday.." Haru tried. Kyo stopped in his tracks. '_How does he know about what..?_' Kyo turned to look at the cow, but his gaze was focused on the ground in front of him.

"I was coming to visit yesterday and I saw it all." Kyo's eyes widened. _'He saw?' _This was bad, Haru saw it..? He heard the words that have been spoken to him his entire life? Kyo dropped his head in shame.

"Then you know.." Kyo said softly. Haru looked up questionably, Kyo met his gaze.

"I can't-"

"You can't what? Be loved? Just because of what that damn rat or Akito said?" Kyo was shocked by the cows sudden interruption.

"B-but..I.." Kyo stuttered, he looked into Haru's soft charcoal eyes. "I'm a _monster_ " He barely whispered the words and dropped his gaze. Haru's heart broke. He walked over to the fiery haired teen and grabbed his beaded wrist, Kyo looked up at him, eyes wide with fear. Haru held his wrist in front of him, Kyo tried to free himself but the cow had a firm grip and had no intentions of letting him go.

"You're not a monster." He told him firmly "This is not who you are" He squeezed the cats wrist lightly for emphasis. He moved that boys hand and pressed it to his chest. (That would be Kyo's chest not Haru's) Kyo could feel his heart pounding rabidly under his hand.

"This is who you are, no matter what anyone says." Haru released Kyo's wrist yet he still held it to his heart. He just stared at him in disbelief. No one had ever said anything like that to him, something so..Nice and caring, not even his master. Was what Haru said true? And could _he _really experiance real happiness?

"I'll be here to love you if you won't love yourself." Kyo looked dumbfounded at the younger boy in front of him. "It's alright to feel weak sometimes." The cow looked up to meet Kyo's gaze. Crimson met charcoal, Haru smiled.

"But..I.." Kyo was at a loss for words.

"Stop blaming yourself..It's not your fault" Haru took a step forward.

Kyo stiffened. That was it. That was all he'd wanted his whole life. Someone to truly care about him, to love him and understand him. To tell him everything was okay..To tell him it wasn't _his_ fault. He felt warm arms wrap around him as Haru held him in a tight embrace.

"Just give me a chance. everything will be fine" He whispered into the cats ear. Kyo nodded as he returned the embrace, he buried his face into the cows dark shirt. He'd never felt so..At peace in his life, he did all he could think to do, he clung to the taller boy and wept.

* * *

Woot. Alright. That's the second chapter I have that ends with Kyo crying, but hey this one is a somewhat happy one:D

I'm halfway through with chapter 7, so it should be ready by tomorrow okie dokie!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket. I promise.

Wooooooooo. -Randomness, sorry?

Chapter 7- No longer alone.

* * *

Kyo stirred in his sleep. He cracked one eye open to peak at his surroundings. Was he still on the roof? Had he fallen sleep..? He sighed. At the moment that short temper cat felt more content then he had ever felt in his life. 

There was movement beside him that distracted him from his thoughts. Kyo remained lying as Hatsuharu yawned and slowly opened his eyes. He stretched, looking at his watch at the same time.

"Oops. I guess we fell asleep.." Haru glanced at the boy lying beside him. "School's been out for a little over three hours.." He smiled sheepishly, sleep still evident in his soft grey eyes.

"Great. Tohru's probably going crazy, if she's not zoning out like a space cadet she's endlessly worrying over nothing." Kyo ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "We should go."

"I'de love to Kyo..But, you're still laying on my arm.." Haru told him tugging slightly with the arm that was comfortably laying beneath the cats head. He had amusement written all over his face. Kyo flushed and jumped up.

"S-Sorry." He stuttered. Haru stood and straightened out his clothes, stretched once more then opened the door leading into the school and guestured for Kyo to enter. The older teen took a step forward then stopped.

"Haru, is this really okay?" He asked unsurely, he didn't meet the cows gaze and absent mindedly kicked at the ground. Haru let the door shut and stepped over to the cat. He used his finger to gently lift the nekos chin so that his gaze shifted from the ground to the taller boy in front of him.

"It's fine." He told him softly. "You deserve happiness too, ya know." He lowered his hand. Kyo blushed and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah. Well, no one can find out, cause' I'll be damned if someone ruins this for me" Kyo stated in his ordinary annoyed tone.

"Okay, it'll be our little secret, kitten." Haru told him before he turned to walk back toward the door.

Kyo nodded, content with Haru's answer, then is registered.

'_Wait..Did he just-_' Kyo turned 20 shades of red.

"Wha..Don't call me that!" Kyo screeched, scowling at the cow who turned around to give him a confused look.

"What, Kitten? It's cute, I think it suits you perfect." He smiled and walked into the school. Kyo sat there for a moment, dumbfounded at the nerve of the younger teen. He shook his head disbelievingly and entered the school, he walked quickly to catch up with the cow before he got lost, if he hadn't already.

After standing outside the school gate bickering for fifteen minutes the two teens finally came to a decision. Since Haru hadn't been home since saturday..And it was now Monday, He would go ahead and return to the main house.

"SATURDAY?" Kyo gaped at the placid teen "How is it that, in the short distance there is between Shigures and the main house, you manage to get lost for a whole day!

Haru scratched the back of his head absent mindedly and smiled at the short tempered teen before him.

"Eheh..I can't help it, I guess I just get distracted by my own thoughts.." Kyo sighed at the cows explanation and pushed past him pointing forward.

"Come on lets go then.." Kyo told him as he began to walk in the the opposite direction from Shigures house. Haru smiled and jogged to catch up. Kyo yawned.

"If you're tired, you can go on back to Shigures ya know, I'm old enough to walk home by myself." Haru said in his usual calm voice.

"Tch! Yeah right! Leave you to get your directionally challenged ass lost for another two days! The last think I need is Hatori constantly calling us asking if we've seen you wandering around.."

"Aw Kitten, I didn't know you cared that much."Haru poked the now furiouslyblushing cat.

"I thought I said stop calling me that!" Kyo scolded louder then he meant to. Haru raised a brow, the corners of his mouth turned upward in amusement.

"Okay..How about KyoKyo?"

"NO!" Kyo screetched.

"Hmm." Haru thought for a moment. "What is it that Aya always calls you? Was it Lucky Kyo? How about that?"

"Having that annoying snake call me that is bad enough.." Kyo scowled. He was going to lose this fight, he just knew it.

"Well. Then all that's left is Kyokichi or Koneko-chan" Haru stated thoughtfully. "But those are just last result seeing as they aren't as cute as Kitten or KyoKyo.."

Kyo was on the verge of ripping out his hair, but for some reason he didn't mind. But why were they..Well Haru, going through a list of available nicknames for him anyway? And exactly how long had Haru been thinking about these..? He was pretty sure they didn't just _happen_ to pop into the cows head at that particular moment.

"Hey." The catsaid toget the cows attention."How about calling me by..I don't know, my _real_ _name_?" Kyo shoved his hands into his pockets, eyebrows furrowed.

"Where's the fun in that?" Haru teased. Kyo sighed in defeat.

"Fine, whatever. But if someone hears you and _they_ start calling me that, I'm gonna pound you. I've already got enough people torturing me.." Kyo huffed. Haru nodded in agreement to that Cats terms. He was actually surprised the firey cat walking next to him had actually given up that easily..

'_Well..if you call THAT easy..'_ Haru smirked to himself but said nothing. He could notice a difference in the cats attitude, he seemed more relaxed and content, even more talkitive, but not in that argumentive way. Was this the real Kyo? When he wasn't trying to prove his worthiness to other people? Haru rather liked how Kyo had begun to trust and open up to him.

After a few minutes of silent walking, Kyo felt Haru slip his hand into his old, entwining their fingers together. Kyo continued to watch the path as they walked. He wasn't used to this type of thing, what was he supposed to do? His cheeks were tinted with a light shade of pink as he returned the gesture by by lightly squeezing the cows warm hand.

The main house came into view. It had been a long time since Kyo had even seen the main house. They paused at the gate, since Kyo being that cat, was forbidden from entering the main Sohma grounds.

"Well, this is where I stop." Kyo stated bitterly.

"Should I walk you home?" Haru asked him seriously. Kyo nearly fell over at the question.

"What!" Kyo rolled his eyes. "Then what would the point of me walking _you _home be?"

Haru just looked seriously at him. Kyo looked at the ground, "I'm fine" he stated.

Haru sat there for a moment. "Okay. Well I'll see you soon." He gave Kyo's hand squeeze before he slowly released him and began walking toward the gate.

"Haru." Kyo said suddenly without even realizing the words left his mouth. Haru turned, his soft grey eyes looked straight into the cats burning red ones. Kyo shoved his hands back into his pockets.

"I..Just wanted to say thanks" Kyo's gaze bore into the ground.

Haru didn't say anything, he walked over to the silent feline and cupped his face in his hands. They just looked at each other for a moment before Haru placed a gentle kiss on the nekos forehead.

"See you soon, Kitten" Haru whispered into the boys ear. And with that, he turned and walked toward the house. Kyo blushed as he watched the white haired boy disappear behind the large gate, he smiled slightly and turned to leave.

Kyo took a deep breath, letting the cool evening air flow into his lungs. It was like he had a new perspective of of everything around him, barely anything had happened to him yet he was truly happy at that moment. Nothing could ruin his mood right now.

* * *

He arrived at the house just as the sun set behind the horizon. He opened the door and slipped his shoes off before walking into the dining room, only to see everyone sitting at the table eating their food.

"Kyo! I was so worried about you! Is everything alright? Did something happen? Are you okay?" Tohru bombarded him with her worried tone as she began rise from the table. Kyo just waved for her to stay seated and resumed his seat at the table. Yuki quirked at eyebrow at the cats unusual attitude. Kyo looked up.

"What are you staring at?" Kyo asked simply, in an unsual calm manner.

"Uh..Nothing.." Yuki nearly stuttered, he'd been expecting the cat to blow up on him and threaten him like he usually did, so he didn't know how to react to the seemingly calm boy across from him. He usually wasn't the one who instigated the fights..

"Baka neko" he muttered. Kyo shrugged, he grabbed a riceball and took a bite out of it.

"So what's her name?" Shigure chimed in, causing Kyo to spit his rice all over the table in front of him. They were all surpised by his reaction. Shigure smirked.

"WHAT?" He gaped at the dog.

"Oh come now Kyo, you know. Why else would you be gone all day and be in such an.._unusual_ might I say, but good mood when you returned..?" Shigure elbowed the now flustered cat. Kyo was speechless.

'THERE IS NO _GIRL_ YOU PERVERTED DOG!"

"Oh?" Shigure teased the cat with that _knowing_ smile.

"HENTAI!" Kyo screeched pointing at the inu before jumping from the table and running upstairs to mellow out. (AKA: to take a cat nap?)

"Well..That was odd." Shigure chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, but whatever it is that's brought about this change in Kyo is probably for the better, I've never seen him happy and he seemed so sad yesterday.Besides, it's not healthy to be angry _all_ the time." Tohru smiled as she took the dishes from the table.

Shigure considered Tohru's words as he walked to his study, there _was_ something going on with Kyo, and he was determinded to figure out what brought the change to the usually short tempered boy. His thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang.

"Helllloooo!" Shigure beamed obnoxiously. There was a slight pause before he heard a familiar low, calm voice.

"Hey." Came the voice.

"Hariiiii! So nice of you to call! It makes me glad to know you've been thinking of me! Oh how I've missed the soothing sound of your voice!" Shigure flailed. There was another pause.

"...I just talked to you a few hours ago." Shigure just nodded, as if the dragon could see him.

"I just called to tell you that Haru got back about a half hour ago, so you don't have to keep a look out for him." Shigure quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that so.." An grin broke out on his face.

'_could it be that..?_' Shigure hung up the phone and picked it up again, he knew who to call. They would figure out what's happened to get the fiery teen in such a good mood no matter what.

"GURE-SAN! Ohhh I knew you'de finally call!"

"Of course my dear Aya, I could never forget you, but listen..Do you want to come over for a few days? There are some things we need to figure out! I'll fill you in later.." Shigure cackled to himself.

* * *

Muhahaha. Kyo's gonna be pissed. :XXXXX ANYWHO! There ya go. Enjoy..(I hope) 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own fruits basket. (EHEHEHHAHFEUS xEvil LughterX)

Sorreh about the sucky writing, but since I got all the funky angsty part finished I figured I'de do some fun amusing boring stuff before the angst returns..

**Chapter-8

* * *

**

Kyo hopped off the last stair, heading to the kitchen for his daily helping from the milk carton. He'd slept very well the night before and was now read to gladly embrace any obstacle thrown at him for the rest of the day. This had to be the first time the short tempered neko was ever actually _anxious_ to get to school, he couldn't get that stupid cow off of his mind. He inwardly smiled to himself as he turned the corner. But, he was so distracted by his own thoughts that he didn't see a very drowzy looking Yuki turning it as well..Until they collided.

"Sorry" kyo told him as if it were a normal thing, and quickly resumed his trip to the kitchen.

Yuki sat there for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened, it was so fast..Did he just run into Kyo..? And did Kyo say _he_ was _sorry_? The confused rat shook his head to clear the thoughts. '_I must still be half asleep..' _he thought as he walked into the living room.

Kyo walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Good morning Kyo! I've made breakfast." Tohru beamed.

Kyo sweatdropped at the smiling girl. How can someone be THAT cheery all the time? Especially _this_ early? She was worse then that energetic rabbit sometimes.. Kyo shuddered at the thought of the loud annoying blonde. He sometimes wished she would just get mad at beat the crap out of someone.

'_But that would be like an alternate universe..._' Told himself as he imagined what the other members of his family would be like in his own little daydream. The thought of Akito with Tohru's personality horrified him. '_And Shigure? Modest? Yeah right!_' Kyo snorted. But for some reason, Hatori being a perv seemed natural. _'Wierd..Must be because he hangs out with Shigure and Ayame...'_

Tohru stared at the orange haired boy standing in front of her, completely zoned out. She tilted her head in question.

_'And he calls _me_ a space cadet..'_ Tohru thought to herself and chuckled. She waved her hand in front of the distracted teens face to get his attention. Kyo blinked a few times at her. He she been talking to him this whole time? He smacked himself on the forehead stupidly.

"Gah. Sorry, I'm not hungry." He pulled the milk from the fridge (Which was _still_ open) and took a long drink. He sighed happily.

"Hello hello!" sang the dog as he made his morning appearance.

"Good morning Shigure!" Tohru smiled brightly.

"Ah! My precious flower!" Shigure fluttered in Tohru's direction. "How I-" He was stopped by a flying milk carton to the face. Shigure pouted for a moment before looking up at the cat from where he landed on the floor.

"Ah, Kyo! So I see you're still felling as giddy as you were yesterday?" Shigure smiled widely, extending his arms as if he were going to hug the entire room. Kyo's eyebrows furrowed in agitation.

"What the hell do _you_ think you stupid dog?" Kyo asked him sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well..In my honest opinion, I think you-"

"THAT WAS RHETORICAL, BAKA!" The fiery haired boy screamed at the dog now cowering on the floor. Kyo gracefully retrieved the fallen milk carton and returned it to the fridge. Shigure picked himself off the floor and dusted himself off, still smiling at the boy.

"I don't know..You still have this _shine_ about you." He dramatically cupped his hands over his chest. "Who oh who has captured out precious kitty's heart?" Shigure smirked.

"What the hell are you talking about you stupid dog? And don't call me that!" Kyo stormed from the room.

* * *

The walk to school was fairly quiet other then the faint sound of Tohru and Yuki talking in the background. Kyo zoned them out, walking quickly ahead of them, oblivious to the world. He watched the ground pass as he walked.

'_That damn dog_' Kyo seethed. Shigure really know how to get under a persons skin. Not in a manipulative way..But in that _'I can't stand to be near you_' way, he really knew how to ruin a mood. And when exactly has Shigure been intelligant enough to notice some teeny little change? He'd been acting as he always does, other then his not instigating Yuki into fights, but was that so different..? He just didn't feel like fighting, and he sure as hell didn't plan on starting a fight that he would most likley lose, just to please someone. Especially a member of _his_ so-called family. That stupid should just enjoy it while it lasts.

Kyo looked up and realized they were already in front of the school. But, before he would take a step he was tackled. He landed on his back with a thud, which knocked the wind out of him. He groaned and shook his head, then propped himself up with his elbows to get a look at who had just jumped on him.

"Hi guys!" Momiji smiled, still sitting on the silently fuming neko. Kyo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to keep his anger in check. Momiji looked down at the now twitching cat.

"Oh! Sorry Kyo, I forgot I was sitting on you..Ehehe!" Momiji chirped as he jumped up. Kyo remained on the ground for a few minutes, quietly collecting himself before he finally stood up, not even bothering to pay attention to the trio's conversation. He attemped to brush the dirt from his _once_ clean uniform and mumbled to himself.

Apparently sometime during Kyo's sulking the energetic blonde had started speaking to him. Kyo ignored him and looked past him at the school. Momiji stopped talking for a moment to look over his shoulder and see what the taller boy was looking at, but didn't see anything. He scratched his head and turned back to his cousin.

"Uh? Kyo? If you're looking for Haru, he said he was gonna head to class early so if he got lost he wouldn't be late." Kyo's attention snapped back to the blonde.

"WHO ASKED YOU? And I'm not looking for anyone I'm just trying to find an excuse to ignore you!" Kyo scolded and stomped off.

"Wah! Kyo's being mean to me" Momiji whined obnoxiously.

"Oh! Momiji, it's okay. I'm sure he didn't mean it" Tohru layed a reasurring hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Yes, he _has_ been acting rather strangely" Yuki stated as they all watched the orange haired boy storm into the school.

Kyo dropped into the seat of his desk with a '_plop'_. He wasn't in the mood for skipping. _'I've got a crap load of make up work to do anyway, and I'll be DAMNED if I get held back and have to share a class with that annoying rabbit.'_ Kyo sighed and layed his head on the desk until class started.

* * *

Haru sat at his desk, writing on a piece of paper lazily, he stifled a yawn. Momiji hopped over to the placid teen, looking as cheery as ever. Haru wasn't really in the mood for the overly energetic boy, but he said nothing. Momiji just smiled at him dumbly.

"Uh..Momiji, if you don't mind I kinda-"

"I saw Kyo this morning" Momiji happily interrupted, Haru quirked a brow at his statement.

"Is that so?"

"Yup yup!" he answered with a thumbs up

"And?"

"He seemed kind of distracted when I tried to talk to him, I think he was looking for you.."

"Oh?" Haru replied, mildly interested.

"Well..Of course when I told him where you were he snapped at me and stomped off.." Momiji shrugged, still smirking. Haru gave a small smile before averting his attention to a nearby window.

* * *

MEANWHILE AT SHIGURES

* * *

"REALLY? KYO?" Ayame gaped at the nodding dog.

"Whooooo?" Aya questioned

"Ah. Well that's where the hard part comes. He isn't admitting to any of it, although me being the expert I am, can see it clearly. Therefore, I've successfully generated a plan to get it out of him!" The dog smiled triumphantly.

"Oh Gure! You're so wonderful!" Aya flailed

"Yes! it's true, and I couldn't have done it without the help of you, my beloved Aya!" He also flailed.

"Okay." Shigure said in all seriousness. "I've tried to annoy the information from him but he wouldn't budge. So the only option we have left is physical action!" Shigure held a proud fist in the air.

"YES! You're absolutely brilliant!" Aya cheered.

"But..What do you mean?" He asked. Shigure sweatdropped.

"Ah. well. This is where you come in, you're good at stuff like this, we just need to put him under some pressure, ya know? That'll surley get it out of him, I'm positive, we'll know who she is by the end of the week!"

"Oh..So you mean I should come on to him..?" Aya blinked innocently. Shigures eyes brightened and a large grin formed on his face.

"That's not what I had in mind but it will surely work! Because the only person who can withstand all of your love is _me!_" They nodded determinedly. Mission: _'who is Kyo's significant other' _was now in action!

* * *

Kyo started when the bell rang. He picked his head up from his desk to see everyone leaving class.

_'I fell asleep...'_ Kyo growled as he got up from his desk.

"Why the hell didn't anyone bother to wake me up when class started?" He directed the question toward Yuki, who was heading toward the door.

"I didn't want to disturb your little _cat nap_" Yuki told him over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Yeah, you look so happen when you sleep, Kyokyo." another student told him.

"ARGH!" Kyo threw his hands into the air as he stormed to his next class. He walked past Tohru and her friends as he stomped down the hall.

Tohru looked at Kyo worriedly as he disappeared around the corner.

"Hm." Hanajima said thoughtfully. "His waves are different..He seems angry, but his waves are unusually calm, which isn't ordinary for him." Tohru looked at her for a moment.

"Eheh, well..That's good to know."

"Well, we all know Carrot Top has a short fuse." Uo stated as she joined the conversation. They both nodded in agreement as Haru approached them. Tohru brightly smiled at him, but like usual, his face showed no hint of emotion.

"Have you seen Kyo?" He asked her calmly, a hint of irritation in his voice.

Tohru looked at him for a moment before pointing down the hall.

"Yeah, he fell asleep before class started and then went storming that way." Haru looked in the direction she pointed, eyebrows furrowed. He nodded in thanks and was about to depart when a distracted passerby smacked into him, slightly knocking him backwards. The teen gave him a look, then began to walk away. Haru twitched and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt.

"Aren't you supposed to say_ 'sorry' _or '_excuse me' _when you bumped into someone?" He glared at the shocked boy and gave him a fierce shake.

"Watch where you're going next time!" He shouted before pushing the boy away from him and stalking to his next class.

"Well..Apparently Orange Top isn't the _only_ one with a short fuse today.." Uo stated nonchalantly.

"They're the same." Hana interrupted, attracting their attention. "The waves the both of them are emitting are almost identical, this is very interesting indeed, I'de love to investigate this further.."

Tohru smiled, not really understanding what she meant, while Uo rolled her eyes.

"You and your funky _electrical_ waves.." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Well, let's get to class before we're late" They nodded and headed toward their classroom.

* * *

Kyo walked into the house and took off his shoes, helooked around. It was unusually quiet, he didn't like it. He peeked into Shigures study to find it empty. He shrugged and walked upstairs to change his clothes. Maybe his day was beginning to brighten?

He took off his shirt and walked over to the closet. His ears perked as he heard a creak behind him. He tensed and turned to see what made the noise, only to see a rather amused looking Ayame smiling seductivley at him. He twitched.

"LUCKY KYOO! I've missed you!" Ayame gushed as he advanced on the bewildered neko. Kyo didn't waste any time at all, he fled from the room as quickly as he could. Shigure peeked into the room.

"That was faster then I thought..I guess he's suspicious of us." Ayame just smiled determindely and frolicked from the room to accomplish the mission. They _would_ know who it was!

Kyo peeked around the corner. He'd left in such a hurry before that he'd forgotten to grab his shirt..

_'What's with that damn snake? Must be that perverted dogs fault..They're in everything together..They're up to something'_ Kyo sighed snuck into the laundry room to grab a shirt, the phone rang in the hallway before he could put it on. He rolled his eyes and went to answer it.

"Yeah..What is it?"

Haru could hear the irritation in the cats voice.

"Hi Kitten"

"Oh hey.." Kyo's voice softened a bit.

"I just called you tell you that Hatori grounded me until Friday.. He said '_he's tired of me disappearing for days on end without calling' _So..Yeah.."

"Ah.." Kyo said nothing

"But I'll come over friday if you'de like, we can go do something?" Haru tried.

"Yeah, okay." Kyo huffed.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah..It's fine, just that damn Ayame is here and he's been acting wierd, the damn perv. I think he and Shigure are trying to prove something, I dunno.." He sighed. There was a moment of silence before the placid cow heard Ayame in the background. '_Kyoooo Who are you talking toooo?'_

"Argh!" Kyo growled into the phone "Give me back my shirt you perverted bastard!"

'_but Kyo, you look so much better without ittttt'_ he squealed. '_who're you talking to? Is it a girl?' _Haru could hear a struggle as Kyo attempted to keep the phone out of Ayame's hands.

"None of of your business! GO AWAY!" Kyo screamed at the snake, trying not to yell into the phone. Haru just sat there listening, his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"I gotta go." Kyo said quickly into the phone. "Bye" And he hung up.

* * *

Haru put the phone back into it's cradle. So Ayame and Shigure were back to their old tricks, huh? Surely if they found out about the two of them they wouldn't be able to keep their mouths shut about it. And apparently that stupid snaked was trying to harass it out of Kyo...Haru stood angrily. '_looks like we're going to have to have a little 'talk'.'_

Momiji watched as the fuming cow walked quietly to his room and slammed the door. This wasn't good, he was sure of it. He should probably try to get a hold of Shigure before the week is over to fill them in. They had no idea what they're getting themselves into. If Haru gets there and see's them doing something stupid..It will end badly for sure.

* * *

Okay..That's it for this one. Review review! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own fruits basket. (EHEHEHHAHFEUS xEvil Laughterx)

Ehehe! I hope you're all still reading, havent really gotten any reviews so that means people stopped or my writing sucks and isn't even worth reviewing about! OMGZ -Drama- Anywho! if you haven't looked a the fanart looki! Its pertyful .

* * *

**Chapter-9 **

Everything seemed to worsen as the week progressed. He hadn't seen or even spoken to Haru since he called on monday. Any other time it was a glimpse of black and white in the hallways. Every other period of free time he had was spent working or trying to avoid the lecherous snake that was staying at his house all week. This had to be the worse week of his life! Okay..Maybe he was exxagerating a _little_..But it did suck pretty bad.

Thank god they had friday off, he would _hopefully_ be able to escape the nosey snakes grasp, he didn't know what to do though.

* * *

Haru sat up and glanced at the clock.

'_8:30..?' _He sighed '_I'm late for school.'_

He lazily got out of his bed and padded to the bathroom to run some cold water over his face, that _usually_ woke him up. But, Haru, not paying attention in his drowzy state smashed his foot into a chair that just _happened_ to appear _right_ in front of him! At least that's the idea he stuck to, refusing to believe the fact that he just ran into a chair that was right in front of him without even seeing it coming.

"Damnit." Haru grunted and kicked the chair out of his way, he mumbled to himself as he walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He went to the sink and turned in the faucet, letting the water flow into his cupped hands. He brought his hands up and let the cold droplets run down his face. Haru leaned on the sink and took a deep breath. He could feel his anger swelling up inside him, the qestion was '_why_ was he so angry?' He grabbed a small hand towel to dry his face and began to leave the bathroom, but something caught his attention. He just sat there and stared into the mirror for a few minutes. He felt the anger swell up again, he didn't really know why, but he just didn't like the way his reflection stared back at him. Without a thought he slammed his fist into the mirror with a loud crash abd stalked out of the bathroom. He could feel warmness engulf his hand as blood trickled down his fingers, he ignored it and continued to his room to get dressed. Once he'd reached his destination he began to close the door when something _else_ caught his eye. He sat there for a moment then turned and walked _back_ out of his room to look at a piece of folded paper taped to the front of his door. his eyes narrowed as he snatched the mysterious note and read it.

" '_Haru,_

_Just in case you forgot, we don't have school today!_

_P.S: Good Morning! _

_Love, Momiji. ' _"

Ah. That was right, it was a school holiday, wasn't it?. How could he have _possibly_ forgotten something like that? He dropped the paper and walked into his room, shutting the door behind him. He had things to do today.

* * *

Hatori walked down the hall, he'de been giving Akito a daily check up since he was just getting over another one of his spells when he head a loud noise, so..Natrually he finished up and excused himself to go investigate.

He rounded the corner and thought he heard the faint sound of running water.

'_how many times am I going to have to remind him to turn the water 'off' when he's finished..?'_ He sighed as he rounded another corner, heading toward the washroom. He stopped in the doorway when he caught site of the bathroom. The faucet, like he though, was _still_ running. But there mirror was also shattered, there were hundreds of tiny glass shards in the sink and scattered over the bare floor. He also noticed blood running down the mirror where the impact had apparently occured. In the sink water and crimson swirled together efore disappearing down the drain.

The dragon looked down, and like he expected, there was a small trail of blood leading away from the bathroom.

"Hm.." He began to follow the dark drops that threatened to stain the carpets. He saw a broken chair leaning against the wall and arched a brow in wonder. After a few minutes of tracking he came to a stop in front of a door.

'_Just as I thought.._' Hatori thought to himself before giving a soft knock on the door.

"Haru?" He asked through the door. There was no answer, but he could heard someone shuffling around inside the room.

"What." Came the cows flat voice. There wasn't much emotion to the quiet teens reply so the dragon wasn't sure if he was black or not, but he risked it and cracked open the door to poke his head in. Haru stood in the middle of the room, holding a shirt. That's right, no shirt! xFlailx

He stood there for a moment before slipping the tight black shirt over his head. The doctor noticed blood _still_ dripping from the cows hand.

"I'll be right back..Stay here." He ordered sternly, Haru nodded and sat indian style in the middle of his bed, waiting patiently. Hatori returned once more with a small first aid box, he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Alright, let me see it." He told him. Haru acknowledged and extended his injured hand. The dragon studied it for a moment before opening the first aid kid, he pulled out some gauze, bandages and some antiseptic.

"You won't need stitches, they're just minor cuts." He told him in exasperation as he wiped the blood away. Haru gave a slight nod. Hatori remained quiet as he cleaned the wound, but curiosity got the best of him..

"What happened?"

"..." Haru was quiet for a moment, almost as if he weren't sure.

"I ran into a chair.." Hatori arched a brow at his reply.

"Well, that explains the chair..And the mirror?"

"I don't know." Haru told him simply, watching as the doctor wrapped a bandage around his hand.

"You know you should control your anger."

"Yeah..."

Once he was finished he packed up his stuff and headed toward the door, he stopped, looking back.

"You've been alot better lately, whatever it is that brought about this change is probably good for you, I just suggest you be careful." He told him and walked away, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Yuki walked into Shigures study to see a furiously giggling Ayame and Shigure in a.._very_ akward position. He turned his back to them and coughed loudly to get their attention. The past week hadn't been _to_ bad, Shigure and Ayame spent most of their time in his study or they were badgering Kyo, which was pretty odd. So Kyo had to sneek everywhere, which made him way more jumpy then usual. They hadn't fought for almost over a week.

"Yuki, did you come to see your loving older brother?" Aya gushed obnoxiously.

"Uh..No. Miss Honda and I are going to the store." he told them over his shoulder.

"Okay, have fun you two!" Shigure chided, directing his attention back to the snake. Yuki just shrugged and left, they were obviouslt preoccupied.

* * *

**After there moment was so _rudely_ interrupted**

* * *

Ayame sipped his tea and listened as Shigure blabbed about his new novel. He rested his face in his hand and smiled at the dog. There was movement above them causing the ceiling to creak. They both looked up.

"Well, it seems Kyo has finally come down from the roof." Shigure said smirking at the snake.

"So it would seeem" Aya countered thoughtfully.

"Has he spilled yet?" The Dog perked up.

"No. But I know you're right about their being _someone_ though..Any other time if I tried the stuff I have he'd just snap and threaten me or even worse, but all he's done is blush and run away or hide." Aya grinned stupidly. Shigure cupped his hands.

"How cuuuuute!"

"Well..I'll just go and see how he's doing!" Ayame jumped up and frolicked from the room.

* * *

Ow my back. Sorry about the delayed updating, I've been tired and to lazy to type lately.. :D

Anywho! Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: _I, In fact, do _NOT_ own fruits basket. -cry-_**

Here's chapter 10! yay! Sorry for the slow updates, I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me!

* * *

_**Chapter 10**-_ Haru saves the day!_

* * *

_

Kyo looked up as his door creeked open and a very cheery Ayame hopped in.

'_Oh great. Here we go again,'maybe they've given up..' Jeez. What was I thinking..?'_ He sighed heavily before acknowledging the snakes presance.

"Why won't you just leave me the hell alone?" Ruby eyes met Topaz ones, Aya's face got unusually serious.

"Okay, then I'll cut to the chase." Kyo rolled his eyes and waited for the snake to continue.

"So who is it?" He asked directly.

"Who is who?"

"You know _who_."

"No I don't." Kyo shrugged nonchalantly.

"TELL ME WHO IT IS DAMNIT!" Ayame screeched at the cat. Kyo looked up at the outburst and was surprised to see a timid looking Aya in his face. He automatically took a step back, umcomfortable with being so close to the snake, but moved to fast and fell backwards instead.

Ayame took advantage of the situation and jumped on top of the fallen neko and pinned his hands down by the wrist. He smiled in satisfaction.

"Well well, looks like _I_ have the upper hand this time." He chided

"Aya." Kyo took a strained breath. "Get _off_ me.."

"Just as soon as you tell me" He teased.

"Why would I tell a perverted bastard like _you?"_ He growled up at the snake.

"Oohh. Looks like we're getting somewhere. So it's a fact! There _IS_ someone!" He cheered, lowering himself to be closer to the teen under him.

"Okay, now how about a name?" He whispered into the fiery teens ear.

Someone cleared their throat across the room, causing them _both_ to avert their attention.

"_Haru?"_ Kyo blinked up at the white haired teen that stood in his doorway. Haru's eyes narrowed as he looked from Kyo to the snake that was still sitting on top of him. The last thing he'd expected to see was Ayame pinning his kitten to the floor.._His_ kitten. He arched a brow at the snake as he took a step into the room. Kyo used that moment to his advantage and pushed the distracted snake off of him, he jumped up quickly as Ayame began to pick himself from where he'd landed. Kyo cautiously took a step back from the snake to avoid anymore unwanted '_affection_'.

"Ah! Haa-kun, how are you?" Ayame tried, but the cow stayed quiet and just stared at him. Aya shifted uneasily and glanced at Kyo who now stood _behind_ Haru.

"So. What were you doin'?" He asked the snake, venom dripping from his words.

"We were just talking.." Aya answered him, trying to keep his cool, but he was evidently beginning to panic. Why was Haru here? And _why_ did he have such a bad feeling about this..?

"Talking, eh? That didn't really _look_ like 'talking' to me.." He shrugged as if he didn't understand and took another step toward the slowly retreating snake.

"W-well..I.." Ayame stuttered.

"What it looks like to me, is when _you_ didn't get the answer _you_ wanted you didn't leave it alone like _you_ _should have._" Black Haru smirked evilly at the now cornered snake. Aya had stepped back until his back hit the wall. Haru arched a brow, still smirking.

"Seems like you're in quite a pickle, Aya."

"Uhm..You see..Shigure and I.." He started

"Were trying to pry into _other_ peoples business? Well here you are! _You've_ successfully gotten _into_ OUR business, _**HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL**?"_ Haru asked angrily, but there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice too, which clearly implied that the question was rhetorical and it would be best if the snake _didn't_ try to answer it.

"We-Well..It was just a game!" The snake inched away from Black Haru as much as he could before the furious teen jerked him back by his collar.

"Oh yeah? Well, now _we're_ going to play a little 'game'." He grinned.

* * *

Shigure picked up the phone as it rang.

"Hello? Oh Momiji! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

_**Pause.**_

"Yes, Ayame's here."

_**Pause.**_

"Well you see, Kyo's been acting wierd and _we_ think he- Oh you know?"

_**Another pause.**_

"You know _WHO_ it is? **TELL ME**!"

_**Pause, then pouting.**_

"Aw..Why not?"

_**Pause**?_

"Well we're going to figure it out, don't worry.Dangerous..? Ahah, Momiji I assure you everything will be fine. Besides,what could _possibly _be so dangerou-."Suddenly his door flew open, causing Shigure to jump. He dropped the phone looking up to see who it was.

_'Uh oh.'_ He thought. He had a feeling they were in trouble.

* * *

**OWNED!** Okay! Reviews please! I hope it's going okay..If you dont' like it tell me and ill either try to rewrite it or quit altogether XD

THANKIES


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket..**

_(if I did Haru and Kyo would be an official couple! Muhaha)_

**Chapter 11.

* * *

**

Haru stalked into the room and stopped in front the dogs desk. Shigure began to sulk as he looked sadly at _another_ broken door, but was interrupted by Haru's loud and _angry _voice. Shigure looked from the door to the cow in front of him. His hopes for a normal conversation fell when he realized it was Black Haru he was dealing with. He was deep in thought, coming up with a get away plan. He saw Haru's lips moving..But he wasn't listening. Haru realized this and kicked the dogs desk furiously.

"Are you even _listening to me?"_ He growled. Shigure flinched and looked up, still confused. Momiji called to warn him about something..But he didn't get to explain because Black Haru smashed his door in? What was going on?

Shigure shifted uneasily under the tempermental teens glare, he chuckled.

"Eheh, what were you saying?" He asked sheepishly. The white haired teens brows furrowed in anger.

"_I said..'Don't let this happen again_.' " He stated in a very cold and impassive tone. Shigure quirked a brow.

"What are you talking about?"

"_I'M TALKING ABOUT THIS!"_ He screamed as he held out a very mangeled and _very_ unconcious Ayame. Shigures eyes widened when he saw the snakes wrinkled state as it dangeled from the cows closed fist. He looked from Aya to Black Haru, and back to Aya again.

'_What am I supposed to say..I surely don't want to end up like 'that'.._' He cringed at the thought.

"Uhhh..." he opted for making a random sound since he wasn't capable of forming a coherent sentence. Haru tossed the battered snake onto the desk, looking at Shigure questionally. He was obviously waiting for an explanation, but he was only greeted with silence.

"_Nothing?_ That's a shame..I was really looking forward to your excuse." He told the dog in amusement. "But, since you've got nothing to say, I'll take this time to explain a few things."

Shigure nodded, trying to stay on his good side.

'_That's iff Black Haru even has a 'good side'...' _He thought bitterly.

He listened attentively as Haru spoke, still glaring knives at the dog, which _didn't_ help. Shigure caught most of it. After about an hour of endless threats and promises, Haru was finished. Apparenly if Haru heard that he or Aya were harassing Kyo again, they'de be '_Sorry'._ He even took the opportunity to go into detail as to exactly _what_ he'd do if something like that were to happen. Shigure shuddered at the malicious teens _keen_ detail and nodded. He looked passed Haru. Apparently sometime during the one-sided conversation Kyo had decided to come and listen as well, he leaned on the back wall with a smirk on his face that _obviously_ said something along the lines of: '_Ha ha, revenge is Good.' _He held his gaze for a moment before snapping his attention back to the white haired teen, who was now standing.

"And next time I won't go so easy on you." He turned and looked over his shoulder. "But, there _better not_ be a 'next time'." He glanced at Kyo who was still propped up against the wall.

Haru walked over to the silent cat and grabbed his hand in his own, then proceeded to lead him from the room.

* * *

'_Easy? He **claims** he went EASY on us? Exactly what would 'not easy' be in _his_ book?'_ Shigures face paled as he placed the now _sleeping_ snake on his futon.

After the events today _alot_ of things became clear to him. Things that he should've seen first hand, for example, the incident with Yuki, and Momiji's odd phone call. Also, Kyo hadn't actually _lied_ to them. He said there wasn't a _girl,_ which was obviously the truth.

'_Well, at least I know who it is now!'_ He smiled to himself. Oh how he yearned to call Hatori and share the wonderful news! _But.. _Since he feared for his life..He would keep it to himself, besides, he didn't want to ruin it for them. He really hoped it worked out, they were probably perfect for each other, since they've both been treated similar through out their childhood, they could benefit from this.

'_Oh how it reminds me of our highschool days!'_ He thought to himselfand sigheddramatically as hetended to the unconcious snake.

* * *

**-Status for Mission: Who's Kyo's significant other- Complete _with_ casualties.-**

**

* * *

Sorry for the wait guys, I've been working on my Takuto costume that I plan on wearing to A-kon next month! I've been writing at school some, so I have stuff that needs to be typed. Anywho. gomen ne! Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Wooo! Chapter 12 here! What do you guys think? This **_IS_ **my first fic after all!E#!$

_Thoughts are in italics!_

Dialogue in the traditional quote signs of course. Enjoy the chapter!

**Kuu: Eee! I'm sorreh for the delayed updating! It's just, this is my first fic and all..And I've had to _rewrite_ alot of it to make it sound okay..**

**Black Haru: YOU LIE YOU LAZY BASTARD! -pointing-**

**Kuu: Nooooooooo!**

CHAPTER 12

* * *

After their little 'run in' with the dog and snake, Haru, in all his _hot headed glory _had grabbed Kyo by the wrist and led him out of the house. Kyo followed obediently as Haru pulled him along at a fast pace. He walked, looking around at their surroundings. Haru suddenly stopped, and since the cat wasn't paying attention he bumped into the cows back. He regained his composure and fixed his attention to the quiet teen in front of him.

* * *

Haru stood there quietly looking ahead, then he looked down at his hand, which had a firm grip on _another_ hand. He quirked a brow, following a trail up a slightly tanned arm with his eyes, and continued up the body until their eyes met.

"Kyo?"

"Haru?"

"Uhm..Where are we..?" He took a look around then glanced back at the redhead apologetically.

"Wait..You mean you've been black this _whole_ time? Geez, I could have been in _real_ danger.." He absent mindedly ran a hand through his short red hair. Haru just blinked at him, his face very serious. Kyo sighed.

"Well..Let's see. You randomly appeared at a.._very_ akward time and you went black and pretty much beat Ayame within an inch of his life, that's of course _after_ you scared him shitless. You threatened Shigure immensely, _then_ dragged me out of the house and that's how we got _here_." He motioned around himself for emphasis.

"..." He cows eyes softened a bit. "I'm sorry."

Kyo arched a brow in question, bidding the placid teen to elaborate further.

"I didn't mean to make a scene, I guess seeing Ayame doing all of those things to you make me lose my temper a bit..Now they know. So much for keeping it quiet." Haru absently kicked at the ground.

"_That's_ what you're worried about? Man! It was great!" Kyo laughed out loud as he remembered the priceless looks on each of their faces. "Don't worry about it, besides, from what I saw..I'm almost _positive_ they won't do anything about it, they'll to their best to avoid interfering.

Haru nodded, looking around again. (Probably trying to figure out where he'd led them.) Kyonoticed the confused and worried look on thelost teen and heaved a small sigh.

"Come on, the parks just over here." Kyo pointed, pushing Haru in front of him. Haru nodded, walking in the direction Kyo pointed him in. Man, did he feel _stupid._ He had _NO_ idea where they were. But it was okay. As long as he _acted_ like he knew then everything would be just fine.

"Hey Haru, the parks right here." Kyo called to him. The cow looked over his shoulder and saw that Kyo had stopped walking a good _20_ feet behind him.

Haru roughly shoved his hands into his pockets and slowly began walking back toward the neko. '_Note to self: Next time you try to act like you know what's going on.. PAY ATTENTION!'_ He mentally scolded himself.

Kyo stared at the silent cows back as they walked. He's usually more talkitive then this, was he still mad..?

The breeze picked up, Kyo sighed, enjoying the weather while he still could, it wasn't hot or cold. It was just right, perfect weather for a cat-nap.

"It's a nice day." Haru said out of no where, practically reading the cats mind.

"This way." Kyo told him, taking the lead. They walked deeper into the park until they came to a covered area that looked like an old basketball court. Kyo began climbing the ladder that lead to the top of the court and motion for the other to follow.

Haru mentally kicked himself. This had the be the_ one _downside to their relationship..What was with cats and high places anyway? He _hated_ heights. And this was a little different from Shigures, who's house wasn't _that_ high off the ground, and the school, who had safety rails in case you're stupid enough to fall over the edge. That _one_ person would be Haru..

_'Imagine that, stupid AND wimpy.'_ He thought to himself as he hoisted himself up the ladder. After a few moments he looked up and realized that he was almost to the top. It wasn't as bad as he thought..

'_As long as you don't think about slipping and falling to your bloody demise..'_ He thought bitterly as he reached the top. He felt better once he had both feet on the flat surface. He let out the breath he'd been holding in since he started the inevitable climb.

"You okay, Haru? You look kinda pale." Kyo stood on the opposite side of the roof.

"I'm fine." He looked over the edge, he could see most of the park from here.. "Nice view" He turned to get away from the edge before his legs got wobbly on him. He layed flat on his back, resting his hands safely on his stomach. He silently watched as the clouds drifted over head.

"Yeah. I come here alot, usually to get away from that damn Shigures house." Kyo explained as he took a seat next to the impassive cow. Both of them sat quietly, enjoying the silence and fresh air. The sun was getting lower in the sky giving it a orange-ish tint.

Kyo fidgeted. He was going through a list of possible reasons for the cows odd behavior. He just wasn't _himself_ today, he was usually straight forward and just blurted out whatever comes to mind. He took a glance at Haru, who seemed to be entranced by the sky and sighed.

'_Maybe he's just tired.'_ He told himself '_Or does he regret wasting his time with me..?'_ Kyo shook his head. '_Damnit, I'm acting like Tohru now..'_ He noticed the cows bandaged hand and arched a brow in wonder.

"Hey. What happe-" Kyo started

"I've been thinking." Haru stated as he propped himself up on his elbows. Kyo looked at the cow and his heart stopped. Did he _really_ regret it..? There was a silence before the white haired teen spoke again.

"You and I are pretty similar, ya know?" Haru said looking at his hurt hand. "We're both cursed by the zodiac, and we _both_ have out own _second_ curse." He glanced up at the teen beside him.

"You with your other _form_ and me with my _black_ personality. And because of these, we've been treated differently, which is why we've been avoided and lonley for most of our lives." He broke eye contact and stared straight ahead. He sighed. How should he say this..? He's never had _this much_ trouble saying what was on his mind.

Kyo waited impatiently as the obviously troubled cow tried to put his thoughts into words. He looked up when Haru began to speak again.

"It's just..I..Uh..Well.." Haru tried but stopped, furrowing his brows in irritation. He couldn't find the right words to use..He didn't want to look stupid. '_It's not like I do this often..'_ he thought to himself. '_ I should just come out with it.'_

Kyo fidgeted some more, was Haru afraid of hurting his feelings or something? Like his feelings weren't hurt _enough_ already..He'd been stupid for assuming something this good would happen to _him_. Although..Admitting it, even to himself, made him sad..Which pissed him off even more. He stood.

"Damnit! Out with it already!" Kyo's face was flushed as he looked away, glaring at the park below. Haru flinched at the Cats tone, did he do something to upset Kyo?

"Okay..Well..It's just." He paused. "I've decided that I don't _ever_ want to be without you, if that's possible. It's like when I'm not with you, I feel empty..I don't really know how to explain it.." He risked a glance at the older boy. Kyo's head popped up, he stared at the flushed cow, laying there, smiling up at him with warm eyes.

"I think I love you." he stated sheepishly, still blushing. He looked away so that cat couldn't see he worried look in his eyes. Hopefully his little _declaration_ wouldn't scare the cat away, he didn't know what he'd do if Kyo rejected him. He seemed kind of mad in the first place, although he didn't really know why.

Kyo was dumbfounded. Did he hear that correctly? His eyes softened. He'd been getting upset over nothing. He slowly walked toward the tense boy.

Haru remained propping himself on his elbwos. He closed his eyes and sighed. He tensed and cracked an eye open when he felt arms snake around his neck. To his surprise, Kyo was practically straddling him. His cheeks turned a shade of pink as he sighed in relief. Kyo pulled back. He cupped the taller teens face, resting his forehead against the others. He closed his eyes.

"Idiot. I'm not goin' anywhere." He told him. Frankly, Kyo wasn't used to this type of thing, but it all just felt so right at the moment. He'd never actually been _needed_ by another person, or needed a person as much as _he_ did. Of course, he hasn't admitted it..The cat in him is what made him so rebellious, the thought of settling down in one place didn't even cross his mind.

"Promise..?" Haru asked in a worried tone.

Kyo brushed his lips to the top of the younger teens head and pulled back to look into his soft, smoky eyes. He arched a brow, looking amused then crossed his hands over his chest.

"Oh, so I'm a _liar_ now? I see how it i-"

But before he could finish the sentence, Haru leaned forward and caught the cats mouth with his own. He felt the redhead smile against his lips, he smirked inwardly. It seemed that his kitten was beginning to feel _a bit_ more comfortable around him.

Kyo felt as Haru nipped slightly at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He acknowledged, parting his mouth slightly for the cow, who immediately jumped at the chance to deepen the kiss. Finally, Kyo pulled back for air, his lips were parted slightly as he took a few shallow breaths, trying to recover from the light-headed daze he was in.

He'de never felt like this before, it was all so new to him..But he liked it..Kyo glanced down at the flustered boy beneath him, his eyes were glazed over with lust and a very lopsided smile adorned his face. He wasn't sure if he'd _ever_ seen the cow look so content. He placed a hand on the cows face, slowly drawing him in, their eyes never leaving each other.

Just as their lips were about to meet Kyo's stomach emitted a very loud and strangled sound. They both froze and sweatdropped. That was the _perfect_ way to ruin a moment. Haru sighed and fell back into the laying position he was in before. Kyo just sat there, looking slightly embarassed.

"Guess we should head back then." Haru stated in amusement. "It's getting kind of late anyway."

Kyo nodded. Haru sat there for a moment and waited. He quirked a brow when the cat _still_ didn't move.

"Hm." He queried. "I guess not?"

Kyo looked at him questionably for a moment then looked down at himself. He hadn't even realized the position they were in.

"Er." Kyo stood and waited for the younger teen.

"After you." Haru stood by the ladder, waiting for Kyo to go ahead of him. He took a deep breath and began the _inevidable_ climb down..

* * *

Okay. What do you guys think? **Review please**. Flame me or don't I don't care, any review can help! Please? I love you? Or if that bothers you then I don't love you..Or if you **Want** me to love you then review and tell me..Then I will in fact, love you! **ORRR You can review and tell me that you don't want my love and I'll be sure to save a spot on my shit list for you! What do you say? DEAL**? 


	13. Chapter 13

**Kuu: Hello again! I've been working hard on these upcoming chapters! I've decided I'm most likely gonna put in a naughty scene sometime soon..But It's hard since I've never done it before and I feel a bit akward doing it..So bear with me! Today was dubbed _National Kuu Hentai Day_ in reguard to my not doing any work in ANY classes while I tried to decide how to go about all the stuff..And Sadly..I'm still kind of stuck..But fear not! it will be along soon hopefully. Then the angst and stuff will probably be back . ;;**

**Kyo: ... You talk WAY to much.**

**Black Haru: I don't care about that, but, your little 'scene' _better_ be good. And I mean _GOOD xCracks KnucklesX._**

**Kuu: Eheh.. This sucks..I'm gonne die.**

**Chapter 13?

* * *

**

The two teens entered the house. Kyo slipped his shoes off at the door and waited for the taller teen to do the same. Haru sat and began working on the boots he wore, undoing a buckle here, untying a lace there. Kyo couldn't help but gape at the cow.

"Go ahead, I'll be there in a minute, these are just a _little_ complicating to get off.." He looked up and gave a warm smile. Kyo smirked slightly as he entered the dining room. Tohru and Shigure were already seated, he also saw that there were only four plates on the table. He quirked a brow and left the room. Tohru looked at Shigure in wonder, but the dog only shrugged in response. She was about to get up when Kyo returned with an extra plate.

"Ne, Kyo? What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Haru's here too." He told her as he put the plate across from his, then took a seat.

* * *

Haru quietly entered the room with his hands, like usual, shoved into his pockets. He casually walked around the table and took a seat across from the fiery redhead.

"Hello Hatsuharu! I didn't know you were going to be here!" She smiled brightly at the white haired boy for a moment, then suddenly she got a panicked look. "Oh no! I hope I made enough food! This isn't good at all!"

"Uhm, It's okay. I'm not really hungry anyway." He told her nonchalantly. She looked at him for a moment before nodding and smiling.

"Hmph. So _finally_ we get that stupid snake out of our hair and someone _else_ shows up. What a bother." Yuki stated from the door way, glaring. Haru squinted his eyes a bit at the statement, but said nothing.

Yuki crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the younger Sohma as he made his way to his seat. Kyo looked at the cow for a moment, he could see that that Kuso Nezumi's comment hurt his feelings, which pissed him off. Haru didn't do anything to deserve that kind of treatment.

Haru could feel he was being watched, he glanced up and met the cat's gaze. He arched a brow at the older teen. He had a _very_ meschievous look in his eyes, which worried him a bit.

Kyo waited quietly as Yuki walked passed him on his way to his seat. At the last moment, before the rat was out of reach Kyo's leg shot out, tripping the rat.

It all seemed to go in slow motion for the Ushi. Kyo had tripped Yuki, who _then _did a face plant on the carpet. He couldn't believe Kyo just did that.

Kyo on the other hand was laughing hysterically.

"Haha, I can't believe that _actually_ worked!" He pointed at the rat. "Maybe if you weren't so busy being a prick, then you wouldn't have fallen on your pretty boy face!" He scolded the rat, still laughing.

Shigure, Tohru and Haru all sat there, still shocked that the Neko actually pulled something like_ that._

Yuki pulled himself from the ground and glared evilly at the _very_ content looking cat.

"Why you..I..._ARGH!"_ Yuki growled. He was so mad he didn't even know what to say. He took a deep breath and turned away. He was determined not to beat the cat in the middle of dinner. He took his seat.

Kyo turned his attention back to the dumbfounded teen in front of him and gave one of his rare smiles. Haru nearly melted right there. Had Kyo done that for _him?_ And that smile..It was like a ray of sunshine to the cow. It took everything to keep him from ravishing the redhead on the spot. Just thinking about it made his stomach flutter.

* * *

Haru sat there absently poking at his food when he realized the sudden silence spreading throughout the room. He looked around and saw that Yuki, Shigure and Tohru had all left without him noticing, their plates were even gone. The only people left were him, and Kyo, who sat across the table from him still eating. He noticed Haru looking at him and smiled, licking his lips seductively. Haru gaped, dropping his chopsticks. He didn't even know Kyo was capable of looking at someone like that. Kyo stood, pushing all of the contents out of his way and jumped onto the table, crawling toward him slowly, that look of mischief returning to his slitted eyes._

* * *

_

"_Earth to Haru!"_ Haru shook his head and looked around to see Yuki, Tohru, Shigure _AND_ Kyo looking at him curiously.

"Huh?" He blinked

"What's so interesting about that grain of rice? You've been staring at it non-stop for about 10 minutes." Shigure quirked a brow in amusement. "And..Your nose is bleeding too."

Haru looked from Kyo to Shigure as he brought his fingers to his face and examined the red dampness on his fingertips.

"Uh..I guess I was spacing out." Haru told them, a warm flush staining his cheeks. He looked down at the table, Shigure observed him suspiciously for a moment then continued his meal.

Haru twitched. '_Oh god. I'm turning into a pervert just like that damn dog! This is **terrible**!'_ He inwardly panicked. '_Although..Kyo would look nice in..AHH! NOO!'_ Another very provocative images of the cat flashed through his head. He jumped up from his seat with his hands over his ears, as if to keep everyone from seeing his thoughts.

"Stop it you perv!" He screamed at himself. He sweatdropped. realizing he just yelled at himself in front of everyone. He glanced around the table, they all stared up at him with shocked and confused looks on their faces. Flustered, he quickly walked from the room to avoid making a bigger ass of himself.

"Well..That was.._Interesting?_" Shigure chuckled to himself. Kyo stared at the door where the cow has disappeared.

'_What was that all about?'

* * *

_

After a few minutes, Kyo excused himself from the table. He wanted to ask Haru about his odd behavior at dinner.. He checked hi room, which was empty. The bathroom and guest room were both deserted as well. He scratched his head, thinking of where the cow could be.

'_Maybe he went outside?'_ He sighed as he walked down the hallway towards the stairs. When he walked by the last room in the hallway an arm shot out and jerked him in, the door slamming shut behind him..

* * *

Blahha ha a aa ahaha?

Review please.


	14. Chapter 14

_(I do not own fruits basket)_

**Kuu: **Can it be? I'm updating two times in _one_ day! -gasp-

**Kyo: **It's a sign of the apocolypse! Everybody run!

**Kuu:** That's just mean.. Anyway. Sorry for the shortness of my chapters.

Chapter 14

* * *

_Kyo walked down the hallways towards the stairs. When he passed the last door in the hallway an arm shot out and jerked him in, the door slamming shut behind him._

Alarmed, Kyo jerked away from the hand. The room was pitch black, so he couldn't see a thing. He felt hands on his shoulders as he was pushed backwards. His back hit the wall with a thud. He tensed as he felt another body press softly against his. He reached up, grabbing the others shirt, intent on pushing him away.

'_I don't have time to play games.._' He thought as he reached up with his other hand.

He was pushed harder into the wall as the other leaned in closer to whisper quietly in his ear.

"_Here kitty kitty._" he teased, causing Kyo to shudder. He could feel the warm breath trickling over his ear, which caused all thought of leaving to flee from his mind. He loosened his grip on the teens shirt.

Haru smirked as he slid his hands from the cats shoulders to the nape of his neck, slowly running his thumb over his collar bone. He felt Kyo's hand move over his chest, like he was looking for something. He didn't really know though, since he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

Kyo felt around for a moment until he fingers ran over one of the cows necklaces. He grabbed ahold of it tightly and jerked, pulling the taller boy into a chaste kiss. Haru was caught slightly off guard, since he didn't really expect Kyo to be so forward, but he didn't mind. He parted his lips, allowing the cat to slide his tongue in. They remained that way, thoroughly exploring each others mouths until Haru breathlessly withdrew, much to Kyo's disappointment. He began planting a trail of quick kisses down the fiery teens face, he stopped to tease the cats ear. He knew he'd found a soft spot as the other boys breath hitched and the grip on his shirt tightened.

He smiled to himself triumphantly. He could feel the heat radiatiing from the nekos entire body, which in turn, caused the growing fire inside him to spread. He moved his way down his kitten's neck, kissing in some places, sucking in others, trying to find another one of the redheads weak spots. He began nipping playfully at his collar bone. Kyo tried to suppress a pleasure gasp, but failed. He tangled his fingers into white spikey hair as Haru continued his ministrations.

"Haru.." Kyo whispered huskily. "We shouldn't do this here.."

Haru moved up to whisper into the cats ear.

"And why is that?" He breathed, returning to his previous task. Kyo purred as the cow planted kisses along his jaw line and down his neck.

"B-Because..we're in Yuki's room." He practically moaned.

"Well Kitten, it just makes it _that_ much more exciting." He said in between kisses. "Besides, you're enjoying this as much as I am." He whispered as he ran a hand over the nekos flushed cheek. Truth be told..He had _no idea_ who's room it was when he'd entered it before.

Kyo closed his eyes. Haru had a point. He'de never done anything like this before..And the risk just made it even better. It sent a wave of adrenaline through his body. But, he _also_ wondered how it was that Haru was making him feel this way..He was _obviously_ experianced. Haru began nipping at his collar bone again which pulled him from this thoughts and ultimately turned his brain to mush.

If it weren't for the wall behind him and the boy who was holding him _on_ the wall, he was positive he'd fall on his ass since he was pretty sure his legs weren't working. And why was it that _he_ was the one getting held against the wall..? _Not really that me minded..But still?_

Kyo moved his hands from the cows soft hair to rest lightly on his shoulders, then he moved his leg a bit to wrap around one of the cows. Haru noticed the felines movements a bit to late. Kyo pushed hard on Haru's shoulders, making him lose his balance. He went to take a step back but his leg was held securely in place by the cats leg. He landed hard on his back with Kyo on top of him.

"Feeling a bit fiesty, are we?" Haru asked, out of breath.

Kyo smirked, but before he could reply Haru grabbed his arm and pushed, rolling over on top of the stunned neko. He leaned in, he could feel the cats breath quickening.

"I wouldn't have you any other way." He smirked. then claimed the older teens mouth. Kyo forcefully returned the kiss, winding his arounds around the neck above, pulling him closer. Haru groaned into the cats mouth as the redhead pressed their bodies even closer together. He slipped a hand under the nekos shirt, letting his fingers explore the flat surface of the teens perfectly toned stomach. Kyo whimpered in the kiss and arched into the feeling as Haru traced invisable patterns over his skin.

The sound of the doorknob twisting caught their attention. Haru jumped at the sudden noise. They both stared up into the now opening door in horror.

* * *

Ah..Gotta love it! So what are your opinions? 


	15. Chapter 15

**Kuu: **Hey guys! After the next chapter or maybe two, all the sappy-angry-angsty stuff returns. Hope you don't mind! It's gotta get interesting sometime, don't ya think?

_By the way, in answer to Cloti's review. No, I don't really hate Yuki that much, but in most of the fics I read that are HaruxKyo it always goes back to how Haru liked Yuki before Kyo, so I figured..Let's let Kyo have Haru all for himself this time. I know it's OOC but hey, this is my fanfiction ;) .. Maybe after I get done making Yuki look like a complete prick I'll change him toward the end, would that make you feel better? I don't want you to not like my fic just because of how it views Yuki. But I know theres a difference in the anime and Manga, in the anime Yuki seems more annoyed by Haru then close to him. And Kyo and Yuki don't get along almost at all_. _-sob- (**Thanks for the reviews guys!)**_

**Haru: **Haha. Kuu got owned.

**Yuki:**-bats eyelashes- Me? Cold? Dialogue " "

**Kuu-** x Sobs x _Thoughts 'Italics'_

Chapter 15

* * *

They watched as the door opened. It went in slow motion in their minds. Kyo knew he should probably get up or something, but his body wouldn't move..It would be kind of hard to movewith someone sitting on you_ anyway._ He glanced up at Haru who had his head turned toward the door as well. And by the look on his face, it was evident that he was to shocked to react as well. They were like a deer in headlighs.

* * *

Yuki yawned as he opened the door to his room. He'd had a very odd day, Haru had _randomly_ shown up without any warning like he _usually_ did. It wasn't neccesarily a _bad_ thing, except for the fact that he'd been acting _really_ wierd lately, and Shigure for that matter too. He seemed to be acting differently ever since he and Tohru got back from the store. Almost like he was hesitant to leave his study, and there was his unusual silence at dinner too.. Then out of _no where_ Kyo had gotten the urge to trip him when he wasn't even looking..Wasn't Kyo the one known for saying stupid things like '_when I beat you it's gonne be fair and square!'_

_That didn't seem very 'fair' to me..'_ He thought bitterly

Half of the reason it made him to mad was because of _all_ the people to pull a prank like that, the only one to succeed was that arrogant cat. Sometimes he wished that baka neko would just disappear. It'de been fine when he was gone. But by now he'd gotten used to the stupid cat, it would just be _to_ quiet without him. Back then the only burden he had was when that love-struck cow was always oogling over him, even after the incident with Rin. Which brought up another thought. He hadn't noticed it until now, but Haru didn't act like he used to around the rat..It was almost like they were _normal._ The only reason Haru would come over would be to spend time with him, visit Tohru or fight Kyo. Or there was the occasion where he got lost and just _happened _to show up at Shigure's doorstep.

"Hm.." Yuki continued his thoughts as he took a step into his room. It was pitch black.

'_I don't remember turning the lights off..'_

Yuki groped the wall (A/N: _Not that kind of 'grope' you pervert!)_, feeling around for the lightswitch. He smiled triumphantly when he found it and gave it a quick flip. He turned and stopped dead in his tracks.

_'What the hell?'_ he mentally asked himself. He took a moment to observe the scene. There was a shocked looking Kyo laying in the middle of his floor..There was _also_ a very weary looking Haru..Sitting _on top_ of him. He furrowed his eyebrows as he glared at the two, who in turn, just stared innocently back at him, as if they didn't do anything wrong.

"Ugh." Yuki glowered at them. "The next time you guys want to fight.._Don't_ do it in _MY_ room." He scolded them before turning on his heel and storming off.

* * *

Kyo and Haru sat there staring blankly at where Yuki had just disappeared. Kyo was putting together what happened in his head. Haru had jumped him..In _Yuki's room_ no less. Then Yuki walked in on them in a position that _anyone_ would clearly tell what they were doing..But _Nooo,_ Yuki waltz' in and tells them to 'stop fighting'? Was the rat really _that_ oblivious? Kyo began chuckling at the rat's sudden lapse of stupidity, or blindness..? Or stupidity _AND _blindness?

Haru visably relaxed. He sighed, looking at the cat beneath him with a serious face.

"That when _way_ better then I would have expected." He said dryly. Kyo gave a small nod in agreement.

Shigure decided to take the opportunity to poke his head in. His face when from curious to amused.

"Well...I was _wondering_ what Yuki was complaining about." He stated thoughtfully. "He was stomping down the stairs mumbling something about the two of you having a fight in _his_ room." He stared at the teens intently, his smile growing bigger as the moments passed. It was _that_ smile. That _one_ smile that only Shigure and Ayame had mastered. He grinned stupidly at the two frozen Sohma's before speaking again.

"But..I didn't know you could _fight_ someone with your hands up their shirt. Tell me Haa-kun, what technique would that be? Who woulda thought Kazuma taught things like _that_ to his students." He giggled to himself.

He was just _to_ funny for his own good, or _so he thought._

Kyo looked up at Haru. His head was shifted down to where his hair covered his eyes, so the cat had _no_ idea what he was thinking. And evil grin formed on his face as he started chuckling along with the amused inu. Shigure noticed this and stopped, arching a brow at Kyo, who looked..Worried?

"Shigure Shigure Shigure.." Haru clicked his tongue at the dog disapprovingly. "You are definately in _no_ postion to be teasing me." He glared at the dog as he stood up.

'_That idiot! Didn't he hear a word Haru said a while ago..?' _Kyo thought to himself. The last thing they needed was to explain to everyone why Haru went Black and beat Shigure into a pulp.._Especially_ after what happened to Ayame. It looked like he'd have to shove down his pride and help the poor dog. It's not like it was _his_ fault he was a brainless idiot who doesn't know how to keep his thoughts to himself.._Right? _

So, still sitting on the floor behind Haru, Kyo tried to tell the dog to make a run for it. Shigure just looked at him in confusion.

'_ARE YOU KIDDING ME? He can write novels..But he can't read lips..?'_

Kyo took a deep breath. Plan B..

He _then_ began waving his arms in a shooing motion at the dog. Even a complete _moron_ could tell what he was insinuating. Shigure looked at him and shrugged, mouthing the word.."_huh?" _

Haru began to advance on the dog.

'_Damit! Is Shigure stupid..? If he's just gonna stand there then why not make it easier for Haru and meet him half way..?' _Kyo fumbled for ideas. This would have to call for drastic measures..Well kinda..He would have to say something that would be sure to distract the ill-tempered bovine long enough to let Shigure run and hide or something. Kyo sighed. After _all_ the times he snapped at his family for being perverts..But in this situation he didn't really mind. He took a deep breath and made his way across the room.

Shigure quirked a brow in confusion as the white haired teen suddenly stopped, looking equally confused. Kyo, who had his arms wrapped around the latters waist leaned over his shoulder and began whispering something into his ear. This interested the inu further.

After a few seconds of silent whispering the cows eyes widened and his jaw practically hit the floor. Kyo smirked evilly, still whispeirng. Then to Shigures astonishment, began nibbling playfully at the cows ear. Only moments later Haru was pulling the_ still _grinning neko passed him and out the door. The dog watched as he basically _dragged_ the cat who was stumbling to keep up, down the hallway and into his room, slamming the door shut behind them.

Shigure sat there for a moment. He blinked a few times.

'_That..Was..So fricken hot! This would be perfect for my new novel!' _He held his fist in the air, then brought it down to rest thoughtfully on his chin. '_If only I knew what Kyo was saying..It had to be good.'_ He furrowed his brows for a moment then perked up. '_Oh who the hell cares! I'm a magnificant novelist! I can make it up!' _He beamed as he skipped down the stairs and around the corner to his study. He couldn't wait to tell Aya about this.

* * *

He dialed Ayame's number.

"Hello." Came a familar flat voice. Shigure looked at the receiver questionably for a moment. Had he dialed the wrong number..?

"Hari?"

"What is it..?" He asked in exasperation.

"Oh! Has something happened to my dear Aya?" The dog asked, voice thick with concern.

"I was just removing his stitches. You know, you never _did_ tell me how this happened.." He stated quizzically

"Ehehe! I dont' know what you're talking about Hari!" The inu replied sheepishly. There was a silence.

"Then I'll be going."

"Waiiiiit! We never get to talk and you never stop by anymoreeeee." He whined into the phone. There was another pause.

"Shigure, I'm going to be frank with you..I don't have time to just dilly-dally around, my work takes up most of my time with Akito always being sick. Besides..You're just clingy and _weird_." There was a hint of amusement in the dragons voice as he said it, but hung up before Shigure could reply.

"Wahhhh! HARI IS SO MEAN!" He sniffled as he sulkily returned to his work before his manager commited suicide. (A/N: _we all know how she is x.x)

* * *

_

Kyo fell back onto the bed panting. Haru breathlessly collapsed into the space beside him. Kyo rolled over to look at the cow. His eyes were closed as he began to relax, his creamy skin shimmering with a thin layer of sweat. He slowly reached over and brushed a few strands of hair out of the teens eyes then ran his fingers down his cheek, reveling in the silky feel of his pale skin. Haru absently leaned into the touch.

"I love you" The cat whispered so quiet that Haru had barely been able to catch it. He cracked an eye open to peek at the cat who was grinning warmly at him, which made his heart flutter. He pulled him closer and buried his face in the crook of the nekos neck. Kyo relaxed in the cows embrace as his breath began evening out in deep slumber.

* * *

Okay guys. I suck i know, but I only did this chapter this way because as I was in history I thought of this teeny little thing that made me chuckle kinda..I thought it would be cute, but for it to work i'de have to do this. I guess you'll see next chapter, eh? Anyway please review and make me feel worthy of your reading. D: 


	16. Chapter 16

**Kuu**: Egad! Sorry for the _very_ delayed updating! I was at A-kon this weekend! It was so fun! And I got pictures of a Kyo and Haru making out! (cosplayers that is) HJEHEHE It made my weekend And I got a Haru hat too! It's reversable so it can be white or black! HEHE! So now I have a Haru an Kyo hat!...But anyway, please forgive me! Also, I got a review whining about my leaving out a lemon scene. Sorry about that..But in my book, since _this_ is my first fic..I don't feel comfortable writing it, besides..I suck and it would probably ruin the fic with it anyway lol Gomen ne

iChapter-16!

* * *

Kyo woke feeling refreshed. Well, _mostly_ refreshed, mentally, yes..Physically...He _really_ needed a shower.He recalled the events of the day before. It went a _little_ differently then he'd planned but it proved to be worth it. He yawned and realized he was the only one in the room.

_'He must've gone downstairs already.'_ He thought to himself as he rummaged around for his alarm clock. It was still _somewhere_ on the floor from when he smacked it off his bedside table the week before. Once he found it, he held it in front of his face and squinted his eyes, which were still hazy with sleep.

'_10 o'clock? I slept this late?'_ (A/N: 10? Late? HAH!) He groaned and tossed the _very_ abused clock back onto the floor. He dreaded having to get up but he couldn't just lay there like a bum all day. He lazy swung his legs over the side of the bed, jumped up and headed towards the bathroom. Shower first.

Haru and Yuki sat at the table silently. Haru thumbed through a newspaper Shigure had left behind while Yuki sipped on a steamy cup of tea. Tohru was in the kitchen doing God knows what, but, the rat was getting kind of uncomfortable with the silence..Believe it or not.

"Uhm..So..How's the main house been?" Haru glanced at Yuki with a detached look.

"Uh. Fine?"

"I see..That's..Good I guess." He drawled as he drummed his fingers on the table. Haru attempted to continue studying the paper in front of him but the constant tapping noises proved to be rather distracting.

Sighing, he folded the paper and layed it aside.

"Sorry about yesterday" He deadpanned. Yuki looked up at him curiously.

"Oh. It's okay, I just didn't want to have my room wrecked..That's all." He replied. He hadn't really expected an apology from the cow. He figured that since Haru was probably Black, he wouldn't have remembered the incident anyway. (**A/N**: Because when Kyo and Haru usually fight, Haru is black. And remember Yuki thinks they were fighting..har har)

Haru blinked at the rats explanation. "It's not like we were-" He stopped himself.

"Not like you were_ what_?" The rat asked hesitantly.

"Nevermind, it's nothing."

"Okay.."

Tohru entered the room, drying her hands on a dish towel.

"Good morning!" she told them both

"Hey." Was the impassive teens only response, but it seemed enough to please the girl since her smile brightened.

"So you're done? Are you ready?" Yuki asked, standing up.

"Yep! Let's go!" She answered, saluting.

"Where are you going?" Haru asked, unenthusiastically.

"Oh! We're going to work in the garde-I mean..The secret base!" Tohru informed him excitedly, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one heard her almost slip up, then winked at Yuki. He smiled and sweatdropped.

Haru arched a brow at the girl. '_It's not like it's actually a 'secret' everyone knows about it..'_

"Ah..Okay, see ya." He told them in his usual flat tone as they left the the room.

* * *

Kyo dragged himself down the stairs and into the kitchen, his hair still dripped wet from his shower. (**A/N**: Sometimes Im to lazy to dry my hair real good ;x) Haru was thoughtfully flipping through the paper _again_, when he heard the cat enter the room.

"Morning, kitten." He said without looking up. "Sleep good?"

Kyo grunted in response as he shuffled past the table to the refrigerator, hoping a nice glass of milk would wake him up. He lazily leaned in the counter, slowly sipping from the cup.

Shigure hopped into the room and held the phone out to the white haired teen, who, in turn, just stared at it like he had _no_ idea what it was.

"It's Hatori. He sounds kind of grumpy and insists on talking to you 'At this _very_ moment'" Shigure told him, trying to imitate the dragon. Haru sighed and accepted the phone.

"Yeah?" He waited for a response. "I _told_ you I'de be gone so don't get pissy with me." He retorted coldly.

"Okay, well I'll walk back so don't bother coming to get me." Pause.

"Probably later this evening."

"Okay, bye." He hung up and handed the phone back to the dog, who happily accepted it.

"That was fast, from how Tori was demanding to talk to you I'm sure he was ready to chew your ears off..But..Ohh! Haa-kun is so _skilled_ with his mouth!" The dog peeped.

Kyo, who was sitting silently across the room choked and spit the milk he'd been _trying_ to drink _all_ over the place. He slapped a hand over his mouth as he coughed to get the liquid out of his lungs. Once he was recovered he looked up to see the two staring at him.

Haru arched a brow and smirked. "Oh?" Kyo shot him a glare.

Shigure tiptoed over and elbowed the fuming cat playfully.

"What's this? Guilty concious, ne Kyo?" He chuckled.

"Wha? NO!" Kyo blushed, pushing the dog away from him. He dropped his _now_ empty glass into the sink and stormed out of the room. The cow gave an amused look before going after the neko.

Shigure sighed happily and bent down to clean up the mess, listening as the cat stormed about the house.

"Kyooooooo." Haru called from the living room.

"Go to hell!" Came the fiery teens voice from the top of the stairs. There was a few more stomping noises and a door slamming then a door opening and slamming again before there was silence.

* * *

**2 hours later...

* * *

**

"So, whaddya wanna do?" Haru asked as they walked. Kyo shrugged.

"Aw come on kitten, you're not still mad are you?" He gave him best pouty face. The cat rolled his eyes.

After they thoroughly '_made up_' that morning, Haru had insisted they go do something together since he'd be going back to the main house that evening. Even though it was summer vacation he couldn't just avoid going the main Sohma estate. It _was_ where he lived after all.

"I don't care, you choose." He huffed, Haru brightened and smirked at the statement, causing the cat to shrink back.

"Or..Maybe I'll choose..?" He retorted in a nervous tone, eyeing the cow suspiciously.

* * *

After about a half hour of silently going through lists of possible thingd to do, Kyo finally decided that they would go see a movie, but, Haru only agreed to go if _he_ could choose the movie. Which of course meant he'd choose theone that sounded the scariest.

So there they sat, waiting for the movie to start. Haru had reluctantly chosen The Ring 2. He rested an arm on the back of the nekos seat as he watched the previews. Kyo just say there, thinking to himself.

'_The Ring 2? Wait..There's a Ring 1? What the hell could possibly be so scary about a ring anyway? Is it an evil ring,.? This movie isn't supposed to be like Lord Of the Rings is it? Or could it be that it's not even really about a ring..But if it isn't then why call it 'The Ring'..? This is so stupid!'_

Kyo was now glaring at the movie screen. Haru leaned over a bit.

"What did the screen do to earn one of your genuine death glares?" He whispered. Kyo shot him that 'Are-You-Stupid' look and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest.

As the movie progressed, Kyo realized that it, in fact, had _nothing_ to do with an actual 'Ring', But it _did_ have to do with some freaky dead girlcrawlingout of a well and killing you for watching a tape.

'_What does a girl and a well have to do with a ring? Why the hell would you kill someone over a lousy video tape anyway? And why-' _Kyo was so immersed in thought that a sudden noise from the movie made him jump. Haru chuckled as the cat latched onto him.

"Jeez Kitten, it's not even at a scary part and you're already jumping out of your skin. I could hold your hand if you want." He teased.

"Shutup, I was just caught a little off guard, okay?" He snapped, settling back into his own seat.

* * *

Kyo rambled on about the movie as they walked out of the movie theatre.

"What's the point of that? How is it supposed to be scary if it isn't even realistic? Like a little dead girls _actually_ gonna crawl out of my T.v. Hell even if she did, I'de just kick her ass, girl or not." He said loudly

"I dunno, you seemed pretty on edge in there, I had to pry your fingers off my arms the whole time, look you even left marks." Haru stated sulkily, raising a brow at the cocky teen walked beside him. Kyo frowned a bit, then gave a smirk.

"Okay, so I suck with scary movies, bite me." He sighed.

"I'll take a rain check on that." The cow grinned, Kyo just rolled his eyes in reply.

As they walked, an old woman seemingly popped out of no where, and naturally, Kyo walked straight into her. There was a puff of orange smoke. Haru quickly jumped in front of the baffled woman. She looked up at him apprehensively, taking note of the earrings and necklaces.

"Sorry about that, I guess I would watch where I'm going next time." He said cheekily, putting a hand behind his head. The woman gulped and quickly turned to walked away.

Haru frowned. "Jeez, she could at least acknowledge that I apologized." He said bitterly as he picked up the small orange cat _and_ his clothes.

"Well, maybe she would have stayed longer if you didn't look like you were gonna bite her face off." He retorted sarcastically. The cow shrugged and began walking. They had to find somewhere safe to go before Kyo transformed back.

The neko noticed Haru got a lot of looks as they walked down the sidewalk.

'_look at him, he's hot!'_

_'I wonder if he's single?'_

_'Aw! he's got a kitten!'_

The cat bristled. The nerve of those people! How could they talk about the his cow_ right_ in front of him? Even if he _was_ a little orange cat..He was _a person_ too..If that makes any sense.

Haru, who didn't seem the notice any of it, began scratching the neko behind the ears causing him to purr. The cow grinned as the feline leaned into the caress. Maybe he _was_ a cat person.

Kyo stepped out of the bathroom they'de finally stumbled upon. Haru had set the orange neko down in one of the stalls with his clothes and informed him that he'd wait outside. (**A/N:**Aw what a gentleman?)

He looked around for the white haired teen, it's not like you could really miss him. He located the cow, lazily leaning against a nearby wall. He _also_ noticed two girls about his age standing in front of him, he could see them talking but he was to far away to hear what they were saying to the younger teen.

"Damnit, he's just as bad as Yuki! Is there some kind of 'Hatsuharu fanclub' too? _Jeez_!" Kyo seethed as he stalked toward the _very _irritated looking cow.

"So whaddya say? Wanna goout with us? It'll be fun? Come on, we promise!" One of the girls cheered.

Haru didn't say anything, ignoring them didn't work, since he'de tried that already.. And the malcontented glare he'd given them had no effect. Oh how he _hated_ persistant stalker fangirls.

"So?" The other girl tried, taking a step closer to the discontented teen. Haru tensed and looked around for an excuse to escape.

Kyo had made his way over and was now glaring at the girls, who were in turn giving him that 'who-are-you-and-why-are-you-glaring-at-us-like-that' glare. Haru smirked, perfect timing.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm with him, isn't the right _kitten?"_ Haru said slinging an arm around the neko and nuzzling his neck. Kyo looked surprisingly at the the cow. He hadn't expected him to just blurt something like that out, he must have been pretty desperate.

The girls went from glaring to seething.

"You..Mean..?"

"Yep. That's what I mean..I _mean_ it." Haru interrupted glaring at the two.

Kyo looked from the cow to the girls. When did they start having a staring contest anyway? After a moment the girls finally turned and left, mumbling something about 'how could he choose a guy over them?' (**A/N: **Hehe is that a rhetorical question? bahaag) Haru sighed in relief.

"Uh. What was all that 'You mean' 'I mean' crap? Kyo asked. He'd been wondering exactly _what_ they meant.

"I have _no_ idea, kitten" Haru smiled cheekily at the confused feline. "But it worked didn't it?"

Someone shuffled to stop in front of him, they both looked up, expecting to have to right with the two girls once again, only to see something even worse..

* * *

Blah for my writing! hahah? Review Review Review please! It would mean alot to me, I promise. ; And again I'm sorry for the slow update! Hardy har har. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Kuu:** Hello again! How has everyone been? Sorry for the delayed updating but ever since summer started ive been leaving! Going to dallas for a-kon, then Oklahoma for a wedding..but fear not!I should be getting free time starting now! Oh! lutz-chan! Eee! I love you too! I read your stories and they're most excellant! EVERYONE READ LUTZ-CHANS STORY RIGHT NOW DAMNIT! _Or..After you read this chapter.. . _But it's titled "Sometimes it be the way" It has a sequel too. But man, gotta love angst EH? AND THE HATRED FOR THAT DAMN RAT YUKI! -evil laughter-

My dear Lutz-Chan, I am honored to reserve spot Number 1 on my shit list just for you. -Flails dramatically- AND NOW ONWARD! HUEHUEHEW

**_On another note: _Some people were saying they didn't understand the fangirl part in the last chapter. Well. That's because there is _Nothing_ there to understand.. I didnt know what to do and I was in a random mood so I decided to amuse myself. _ONE MORE THING! (_**by the way if you're not reading this ill cry)

**I got a review saying I should shorten the chapters, so I'm gonna have a pole. Please post your answer in a review! _Should I make shorter chapters? Or Continue writing them as I am now?_ **_(I dont know about you guys but I hate when I wait for a week or more for an update for a story and its really really short, ne?)_

**Warning: **_I hate Kagura**. HATE I SAY! **_Evil bitch! YOU DIE! -strangles her in her sleep- .

Kagura: Kerrrr-pleh -makes gargling noises-

* * *

**¿Chapter-17?

* * *

**

_Someone shuffled to stop in front of him, they both looked up, expecting to have to right with the two girls once again, only to see something even worse.._

Kagura looked up from where she'd been walking and brightened.

"Kyo? I was just on my way to sensei's house to see you.." She said shyly, peeking over her orange kitty backpack. "Why haven't you called..? I get worried you know, you didn' lose my number did you..?"

Kyo didn't speak..Or move, hell he didn't even _breath._ He figured that maybe if they didn't make any sudden movements then perhaps.._Just perhaps_ she wouldn't see them, but that apparently didn't work on thebrown haired girl. (**A/N:** A cookie to who guesses which movie I just watched!hauaha)

The girl narrowed her eyes at the teens. She'd heard Momiji talking to.._Someone_..(She didn't know since she was eavesdropping) that her beloved neko and the cow had been spending alot of time together recently, which was wierd, since all they used to do was fight.

"Ne Kyo, what are you doing with _him?"_ She asked glancing at the white haired teen.

"None of your business." He snorted. The girl furrowed her brow at the cat.

"It is too, damnit!" She snapped back, shaking a fist at the fiery teen.

"Tch, whatever." The cat heaved a sigh and looked away nonchalantly.

"And _you!_ What have you done to my Kyo?" She growled, pointing at the cow. Haru looked at her questionably.

"Yours?" He quirked a brow at the boar.

"Yes! You've obviously used some kind of _hentai mind trick_ to make him cheat on me!And wiith _YOU_ no less!"

_"Matte! DID YOU SAY 'CHEAT'?_ Uh, don't you have to _actually_ be in a '_relationship'_ with the person for that to happen?" The cat growled irritably. Kagura's eyes softened, tears threatening to fall.

"B-but I love you Kyo." She murmured.

"Yeah? Well it sounds like a personal problem to _me._" The cat spat coldly. This was getting _old_ fast. How many times had he told her he _wasn't_ interested? No matter if he told her nicely _or_ bluntly, she apparently _still _didn't get it.

"Hey! You promised to marry me, you cheating bastard!" The boar screeched at him angrily. Kyo looked at her in disbelief with that 'i-can't-believe-you-just-said-that' look.

"_Are you KIDDING me?_ That's because you threatened me! It was either say 'yes' or die! What would _you_ do? Like I'de willingly marry a psycho like you _anyway!_"

Kagura gaped at the feline. Did he really think that about her..? She felt like crying..But it made her so mad at the same time..Of all people.._HE_ should be _grateful_ that she felt so strongly for him, since _no one_ else even bothered. And she _did_ love Kyo, she really did! Why couldn't he understand that? She hardened her eyes as she seethed at the neko..

"So you won't give a 'psyho' like _me_ a chance, yet you're with _him?"_ She asked, referring to the two-toned boy standing beside him. Kyo glared at the boar, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Like I _said, _what _I_ do doesn't concern _you._" He retorted off handily. She clenched her fists at her side. How could he betray her like this?

"You're supposed to love me back, damnit!" Shescreamed as she threw a punch at the surprised neko. Kyo flinched. Ever since he'd met Kagura, she'd been known to show her love and affection _physically._ Ever hear of term '_tough love'_ ? That expression explained the boar perfectly.

He waited for the impact to come, but it didn't. He cracked an eye open and, to his surprise, the girls fist had stopped _two inches_ from his face. He sighed in relief. He _really_ owed Haru for that one.

Kagura looked surprisingly at the hand around her fist. She'd just wanted to knock some sense into her beloved feline, that way, he'd realize how stupid he was being and take her back! But..As she went to punch him her hand was completely stopped in mid-swing. She glared at the owner of the hand.

"Sorry, but you're not going to be able to _beat_ him into submission this time." Haru told her flatly.

"Shutup! I'll-" She started. Haru sighed, still holding the girls balled fist in place. "Look, if you _really_ cared about Kyo then you'de let him do what he wants." He narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Otherwise, you're just being the selfish pig that you normally are.." He stated calmly. He knew _exactly_ how the boar really was.

Kagura jerked her hand free from the cows grasp and took a step back. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to say this to her. She had _chosen_ a person to direct her affection toward a long time ago..Someone she knew she wouldn't have to compete for, and that person had been Kyo. Although, she never really admitted to herself why. It was because when she was around Kyo, she felt _normal_. When she was around him, no one was worried about _her reactions _or the damage _she_could cause, and she _liked _that feeling. It didn't seem like she was using the cat since she had eventually began loving him more and more each time she saw him .It wasn't a _lie.._And now, he was being taken from her? What was she supposed to do ifKyo wasn't around..She wouldn't have anyone to express her feelings to.. And everyone would start treating her differently again..

She pointed an accusing finger at the taller teen, her hand trembling with pent up anger.

"You.." She said through clenched teeth, tears falling freely down her face. "I'll make you pay for this you...You _stupid_ cow!" She screamed before she turned and ran, disappearing around the corner. He'd be sorry..He didn't know what it felt like to have something precious to you ripped away.

They'de see if he really cared as much as he made it look like he did..

* * *

"Is that so..? Now that wasn't very nice of Hatsuharu, now was it?" Came an amused voice.

Kagura didn't look up, but nodded her head in a silent agreement.

"If that's it, then you may go.." Came thevoice again, the girl nodded and gave a small bow before leaving the room. The only thought that ran through her head was.._'did I make a mistake..?'_ She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. No, it was one way or the other..And this was the only option left..

* * *

"How interesting..The cat and the cow, both outcasts of the zodiac, eh?" Akito chuckled to himself as he looked out over his garden.

"Kureno."

"What is it, Akito?" The rooster asked silently as he kneeled in front of the family's head.

"It seems that our plans have been drastically moved up." He informed the man, his voice dripping with anticipation.

"Hai.."

* * *

WAIIII. KILL HER! DIE NOW KAGURA BEYOTCH!. Ahem...Anyway! Reviews please! **And don't forget to post you opinions on the poll thing! BLAH **_I had most of this story in my mind..But then I got an idea for a sequel (WHICH THEIR WILL BE ONE) and started thinking about that..and lost some of the crap i was saving for this fic..-hits herself- baka '_


	18. Chapter 18

**Kuu:** Hi guys! Sorry about the delayed updates, I've been really distracted by other peoples fanfics. somtimes I feel really inferior compared to the stuff people come up with! Anyway! On another note, I've decided to make a HaruxKyo fansite! It's not that great, but I think i made a pretty picture for the main page, hehe. It's in my profile, i'de like it if you guys checked it out for me and gave me your opinions! and you can also help me with stuff to add to it! I'de like to give a special thankies to **Morbid Flower **for being the_ first _person to submit a fanart to my site! A very nice one at that n.n; -applauds and gives her a cookie-

**Also. I'll put this so I don't get any complaints!**

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE OOC THEMES IN THIS FANFIC..THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT..A...FANFIC..?**

**¿Chapter 18?

* * *

**

Haru smirked at the cats back as he followed him silently. He stopped walking and stood there, admiring his kitten from afar. He was walking slowly ahead of him with his hands in his pockets, his fiery hair blowing haphazardly in the small, cool breeze.

Kyo stopped and looked from side to side, noticing Haru's absence. He looked over his shoulder at the cow curiously. The two-toned boy sighed, the green grass that surrounded them brought out the redness of the cats ruby eyes, not to mention the soft rays of sunlight that illuminated everything on the cats body, giving him an ethereal appearance..Which didn't suit him at all..Sure, he looked good enough to eat, but, Haru just couldn't see Kyo looking as vulnerable and fragile as he did just then. He usually gave off more of an 'i'm untouchable' vibe.. Haru blinked a few times as he was drawn from his thoughts.

Kyo smiled warmly at the cow. And oh how Haru loved that smile..One of those really rare smiles Kyo only saved for certain people to see. Being on the recieving end of one of those loving gestures could just make you melt right there.

Still grinning, the neko extended a hand, beckoning the taller teen forward. "I'm not going anywhere"

Haru heard the words all around him. The words from the promise Kyo had made him. He smiled and began walking toward the neko.

Suddenly it got very dark and gloomy as clouds immersed the sky. Haru abruptly stopped walking as there was a loud boom of thunder overhead. He tilted his head to the sky and flinched as he felt a drop of rain fall onto his face, he absently reached up and wiped it away, shivering as he felt a grim coldness spread throughout his entire body. He shifted his gaze to the redhead a few feet away.

Kyo's eyes were wide with fear as he searched the depth of the cows charcoal eyes. Haru took a small step foward, unsure of what was going on.

Kyo clutched his hands over his head as he fell to his knees, tears freely streaming down his face. He looked at the bewildered cow with bloodshot eyes and extended his hand once more, this time reaching out to the white haired boy.

"_H-Haru! Please don't leave me alone!" _He screamed hysterically

Haru gasped and jerked into a sitting position. He looked around for a moment, having no idea where he was.

* * *

_'In my room..? Was that a dream? This feeling..'_ He thought to himself.

He rested his face in his hands for a moment, taking a deep shaky breath in an attempt to get a hold of himself. He kicked off his covers, since he was dripping with cold sweat. But no matter what he did, he couldn't cast aside this terrible feeling in his gut. He fumbled for his alarm clock with trembling hands, trying to keep themstill long enough for him to read the time.

_'2 o'clock..'_ (A/N: That would be in the morning) '_What's wrong with me..?'_

His heart was beating a mile a minute. He didn't know _what_ it was..But it had him so upset he felt nauseous.

Suddenly the image of Kyo from his dream flashed into his mind, reaching out desperately, seemingly petrified.

_'Please don't leave me alone!'_ The words echoed in his head. The knot in his stomach tightened as he remembered the the terrified look on his kittens face.

Haru got up and began hurriedly searching for clothes. He had a _very_ bad feeling lingering in his heart.

Once fully clothed, Haru quickly left the Sohma estate, his destination glued in his mind. He was so blind by his panic andwas trying toget there as quickly as he could, he stumbled over himselfconstantly. But the fear ripping his heart drove him on.

"Kyo..Please be okay.."

* * *

Waiiii. Sorry for the short chapter! -glances at clock- WOWZA! it's already 2:45 ;( But! I shall try to compensate for the shortness of my chapter..With another chapter! Two in one night! waddya think!

Ill do my best! hehe, reviews please! i need em .


	19. Chapter 19

**Kuu:** Wahaha! here I am! Two chapters in one night! OH YEAH! -Does dance of victory- lol. in this chapter there's a reference to volume 8 of the manga..I kind of tried to explain it..Maybe if I get enough people who haven't seen the manga I'll scan that part in and put it on my site. ' I love that part, I wish theyde put it in the anime -sigh- anyway..My wrist hurts from writing now ;.; I sure hope it's good enough X;

Chapter 19!- Revised and Edited! Now that im awake I can actually find the typos and fix them! TEEHEE

* * *

Haru tried to open the door to Shigures only to find it locked. Well, _of course _it was locked..It was two-thirty in the morning. Haru quickly raised a shaky hand and pounded on the door as loud as he could and waited.

In the house, Shigure looked up from his work as he heard the loud noise. (That's right, He only does his work in the solitude of his study with no one is around!) He shrugged and headed to the door. '_Ano, who could possibly be coming over at an hour like this?'_ He wondered idly as he opened the door to see..Haru?

"Now now Haa-kun, do you have any-" He stopped when he saw the look on the panic-stricken teens face. "Hey, are you okay? Haru?" The cow just sat there and stared at him in a daze.

'_He's delirious..'_ Shigure thought to himself, concerned. He waved a hand in front of the bewildered boys face. Said teen then immediatley snapped back to attention.

"Shigure..Where's Kyo? I-Is he here?" He asked, his words piling on top of one another.

The dog nodded. "Last time I checked.."

Haru quickly pushed past him and headed upstairs, Shigure close behind. (Well, you'de want to know what was going on too, wouldn't you?) Haru stopped at a door.

"It's this one, right?" He asked stoicly. The dog nodded. Haru frowned to find the door locked from the inside.

"Hm. That's odd, Kyo doesn't usually lock his door.." Shigure stated thoughtfully to himself, earning an even more panicked look from the ox. Haru took a step back and kicked the door in, which in turn, earned him a strained look from the dog.

He slowly walked into the room, his heart sank as he took in the surroundings. The room was completely ransacked, a knocked over bookshelf, paper and books were strewn all over the room, among other things. Shigure looked over the room as well in shock. The window was open, the curtains blowing slightly as a gust of wind flew through the room. He knelt in the middle of the room and wrapped his hands around Kyo's blanket that had been tossed haphazardly across the room from the bed. He knew something wasn't right..It was obvious there was some kind of struggle. His grasp on the piece of cloth tightened, his hands shaking and knuckles turning white.

'_Stay calm..'_ He tried to tell himself.

"He's gone..? But where.." Shigure drawled.

Haru ignored him, trying to compose himself..Panic was overtaking his mind and rational thought..That was the _last_ thing he needed. He needed to think clearly and devise a plan of action..But first..

'_Just relax..Think..'_ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The events of the day before came to mind. The malicious gleam in Kagura's eyes as she threatened him. '_I'll get you back for this!'_ She'd said. So..It was her. That meant Akito had done this..Because of her...Her...

All the panic and anxiety he'd been feeling slowly desolved and turned into anger and hatred. He stood and grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a knocked over chair, and hurled it with an enraged scream. Shigure slowly backed out of the room and retreated downstairs. He figured he'd wait until Haru's little 'tantrum' was over since he didn't want to get pummeled. He listened as Haru screamed angrily and further destroyed the house

* * *

.After throwing a few more things, Haru angrily paced the room. He grabbed hands full of his hair as he tried to think straight. Growling, he slammed his fist into the nearestwall. He was sodistracted by his ragethat he didn't even feel his own knuckles crack due to the impact, orany of the previously scabbed cuts he had open back up. There was only one thing to do, simple as that. He had to, no,_needed_to get Kyo back. So with that, he took a deep breath andmade his way downstairs.

Shigure looked up as Haru reached the bottom of the stairs and headed toward the door, looking as pissed as ever.He also noticed his bleeding hand, which was understandable since he was practually ripping the room apart with his bare hands.The concerned inu hopped in front of the enraged teen, blocking the door in the process. Haru glared at him.

"Move." His voice was shaky with restrained anger.

"Where are you going?"

"Where the fuck do you think I'm going you stupid dog! Now move out of my way or _I'll_ _move_ you out of the way!" He screamed

"Sorry..But I can't let you leave like this." The dogimformed him sympathetically.

Haru felt his anger rise. Snarling, he took a step towards the dog, but was stopped by a dull pain. Before he could look to see what happened, everything went dark.

Shigure looked at the unconcious Haru, then at a very concerned looking Yuki?

"You didn't have to go _that_ far, did you?." Yuki gave him a detached look.

"That's the only way to deal with him when he's _really_ black. You're lucky I was here, otherwise he may have even killed you.." Yuki stated.

"Eh?" Sihgure quirked a brow. Yuki sighed.

"I've only seen him like this _once_ before, it was around the time he and Rin broke up. But when he goes _all_ the way black..He's got to be completely incompacitated otherwise there's no stopping him. Unlike all the _other_ times you've seen him, when he's truly "Black" he has no concept of thought. There's no telling what he'd do..It's actually kind of scary."

Shigure glanced down at the ox. It was understandable. Tomorrow they could all just go to the main house together and work everything out, until then.. "Well. We'll put him to bed then when he wakes up and is thinking rationally we'll work from there." He sighed.

Yuki nodded. He had a feeling that he was missing something though. First off, why had Haru shown up so late and started trashing the place? And secondly..What had happened that was bad enough to make Haru go over the edge?

"Shigure, I think you have some things to explain to me.."

* * *

Blah! 4:45 now. Time for me to sleeeeep! REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what you think! But if it's bad..Then uh...Shove it! -cackle- I love you all!

By the way. Sorry if there are typos..But im sleepy and i dont feel like going through it and fixing them! GOMEN NASAI?


	20. Chapter 20

**Kuu:** Hey guys! I've got the urge to continuously update..Can it be? (EGADS I HAVE 100+ REVIEWS! YAY!)

Tries to celebrate but collapses-- Gomen ne, one of my_ beloved reviewers (_**Shakaku Gekkani**-) blacked out on me..And kind of smashed me upside the head with a computer...Apparently she thinks that I can somehow write a chapter when she already knocked me out with a monitor! x.x

**Ebichu**, I'm sorry for being evil, please forgive me? -gives you Haru and Kyo plushies-.

**MoroTheWolfGod, **Fear not, for there will be more Black Haru! And you've inspired me! I was actually making Yuki out to be nice in the last chapter if you haven't noticed (to please the yuki loverswho flame me for being mean to him -.-)..And I was just gonna leave him out for the rest..But..I think I'll add him in there for Haru to get his revenge on! -smirks evilly-

And thank you Amber for forgiving my terrible typing! You have such a nice way with your words **n.n **

**And with that, I dedicate this chapter to: AmberBlood, ****Shakaku Gekkani**, **oruchuban Ebichu**, **MoroTheWolfGod**. AND of course **Morbid Flower,** for all the encouragement she gives me!** -glomps all**- You guys are what drive me forward in continuing my story! Arigatou! (My reviewers are just _to_ good to me -dramatically wipes stray tear-)

**-Chapter 20- (hopefully this chapter will be a little longer for your reading pleasure!)

* * *

**

"..So it's pretty much been that way for a couple of months now, although..I'm not sure what happened recently, but my guess would be is Akito probably found out and decided to do something about it. As soon as Haa-kun comes down we'll call Hatori." The dog explained.

Yuki nodded, not even trying to hide the obvious surprise written all over his face. Something between Haru and Kyo had been going on for that long and he hadn't even _noticed?_ Well sure, he kind of overlooked the fact that the cat hadn't been picking fights with him ..Figuring he'd just given up knowing Yuki would pound him anyway? '_No..That cat has way to much pride to do something like that.'_ He thought to himself bitterly.

He'd gotten so caught up in the peace and quiet that he didn't even think to question it. Although...It _was_ pretty wierd that his two rather _arrogant_ cousins had completely ceased their fighting and bickering everytime they were in the same room together..

Shigure smirked. He know it was a rather bad time to be smiling due to amusement..But the look on the princes face as he battled with his new thoughts was absolutely priceless!

Yuki suddenly jumped up from his seat, grasping the dogs attention. "Wait a sec...That means..That one time in my room..." Shigure absently rubbed the back of his head under the intense glare the rat was giving him when Tohru entered the room, worry practically stamped on her forehead. Yuki and Shigure exchanged curious glances before turning back to the unusually quiet girl.

"What's the matter, Ms.Honda? Did you check on Haru?" He questioned her uneasily. She gave him a small nod.

"H-hai..But..Well you see..He wasn't there.." She told them, tapping her fingers together nervously.

"What!" Shigure squeaked at the girl.

"_Don't tell me he was still Black..This is way worse then I ancticipated.._" Yuki told himself quietly, earning a look from the dog.

"What..?" Shigure repeated. Yuki looked up, concern adorning his usual impassive face, he gave an irritated sigh, certainly the dog wasn't stupid enough to not understand what he was talking about? "Tch. You of all people should know. _Usually_ when you hit Black Haru hard enough he reverts back to white..But this time, it seems like he went out Black..And woke up Black..Which is _definately_ a very _bad_ thing. He's obviously snapped." He stated

"But, what makes you think he's still Black?" The dog wondered.

Yuki gave him one of his detached 'are-you-stupid' looks. "_Obviously_ because he snuck out ofawindow in his room instead of coming down and using the door..For all we know he could be half way to the main house by now."

"Ano, I tried calling Hatori..But there was no answer.." Tohru informed them.

Shigure stood. "This is bad, quickly, we've gotta get over there." He stated in an unusually serious tone and walked from the room.

* * *

Kyo cracked an eye open and looked around the room he was in. It was dark and cold..Or maybe it was just cold because he wasn't wearing a shirt? The windows were drawn shut, but he could stillhear the disheartening sound of rain outside, as it tapped lightly at the glass. Still looking around, he attempted to stand, but his head started pounding instantly and he felt a wave of dizziness overcome him. It was useless to try anything in his weakened state.

He felt himself begin to panic. Where was he..? He'd remembered struggling with a person who'd come into his room when he was getting ready to go to bed..But that's all he could remember, the rest was fuzzy..And when he came to..He was here, and not only that..It was _raining.._He could feel all of his energy seepingfrom his body. He felt so...helpless...

Kyo sensed movement from across the room. He stared into the shadows..Trying to focus on the figure lurking there, but his eyes just wouldn't adjust to the darkness.

"You know..This is the first time i've let filth like _you_ into this room. You should feel lucky." Akito drawled as he stepped out of the shadows.

Kyo froze. He felt his body grow cold just by the sound of the mans voice. He felt that he should move, to avoid being near the head, but he couldn't will his body to react to his thoughts..

"You're not looking to good, are you okay?" He asked with mock concern, a devilish grin adorning his face. Kyo remained silent, for his own good..Knowing that anything he said would only prove to put him in deeper shit.

He stared at the floor, listening as Akito spoke.

"So. I hear you've tangled yourself up with the Ox." He stated, looking for any kind of reaction from the feline. He smirked as he saw the cats shoulders tense when he brought up the cow.

"So it's true." He deadpanned, kneeling in front of the redhead. "Did you think I'de actually allow that?" He asked softly. He was _obviously_ in one of his nice moods at the moment.

"Well. I guess it's not surprising that he's shown an interest in you..After all, he's not _that_ far from a monster himself with that terribletemper of his." He said coldly. Kyo scowled at the floor, not willing to meet the mans fierce gaze. He'd like to punch the smirk off that bastards face for saying that..But he was frozen under the older teens gaze.

"He changed his standards dramatically I see..Giving up on my precious Yuki and settling on someone easier, like _you._" Kyo winced at the disgusted tone. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to drone out the sound of heads voice. He'd practically been raised listening to peoples mental abuse..He should be used to it by now, but, no matter how hard he trained for it, once he was back in this position, he was justlike the cowering child he was all those years ago. He felt tears swell in his eyes as he tried his best to hold them back. He didn't want to give Akito the satisfaction of seeing him break under his cold glare.

"So was he a good lay?" Akito asked, breathing into the cats ear, causing him to shrink back slightly. He clicked his tongue at the teens silence. "He's just using you, you know. No matter who it is, you're the cat, the one everyone despises. You're a burden to this _whole_ family. He doesn't love you, _no one does."_ He stated, gently brushing a few stray hairs out of the neko's face.

'_he doesn't love you, no one does' _Kyo shut his eyes tightly, a single tear slipping out before he could stop it. He jerked his head away from the mans grasp, as he tried to block out the words that flowed through his head. Akito had a thing with mind games. As long as he believed that Haru really did care about him , that's all that matters, right..?

Akito felt himself getting slightly agitated. "No? Then perhaps we should take off that lovely bracelet of yours and call him in here, we'll see what he thinks _then_."

Kyo's eyes snapped open, turning to look at the dark haired man. "N-no..Please.." He pleaded as he felt more tears falling from his eyes. He was so weak...

Akito's eyes widened in anger. "You have the _nerve_ to tell me no? It seems you're in need of _another_ lesson in behavior" He snarled.

"No..No.." The cat shook his head. Akito growled as heswung his fistthe kneeling teen. Kyo flinched at the impact, and spit, trying to get the metallic taste of blood out of his mouth.

"Ugh, look what you've done to my floor.." He spat as he stood, glaring at the bewildered teen. "Hey! Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" He growled, letting his foot connect with the cats ribs, causinghim to fall onto his side, wheezing for breath. Akito dropped himself on top of the neko, straddling his hips. Kyo froze as he felt something cold and sharp come in contact with his skin.

Akito gave a satisfied smirk when he saw the terrified look on the redheads face. He ran the tip of the small blade along the cats collar bone and across his shoulder. Kyo gasped him pain as blood began to trickle from the new wound. "It's not very pleasant is it, Koneko?" He chuckled, bringing the stained blade up a little higher. "It's a pity, I almost hate to scar such a beautiful face." He whispered as he lightly ran it over the cats cheek, watching as the small red line puffed up with unspilled blood.

Kyo was trembling now. He tried jerking his head away from the flesh hungry carving tool. Akito narrows his eyes and grabbed a hand full of the fiery teens hair, pressing the knife against his throat just hard enough to break the skin, but not enough to seriously injure him. He reveled in the feel the boy gasping for air while trying to keep himself from shaking under him. He bent down a bit, to whisper into the cats ear.

"You think you were free did you? You belong to me." He breathed, lightly licking the blood that was still dripping from the teens mouth. Akito abruptly looked up when there was a knock at the door.

"Akito, Hatori will be here shortly to give you a check up." Kureno informed him from the doorway. Akito sighed.

"Very well, take him and lock him up." He ordered as he released the languid neko. A few members of the family, who _also_held a deephatredfor the cat, and didn't mind helping Akito in this matter, walked in and retrieved the boy, who put up almost no resistance at all. (A/N: _Well duh! he's practically unconcious now you fucking bastards_!)

"Do whatever you want with him" Akito told them, brushing himself off. "Just don't kill him."

* * *

Haru grumbled as he quickly headed _back_ toward the main house.He'd gotten temporarily 'delayed' at Shigure's. He was going to leave that night, but.._Someone_ had to interrupt...

Let's just say, Haru was double-pissed when he came to and he was _still_ at the damn dogs house. So, as a solution to make up for the time lost, he figured he'd leave without letting anyone know first, that way they couldn't attempt to stop him, right? So he opted for the easiest way of escape. The window. Which just _happened_ to be on the second floor, but that would also explain why he was moving with a slight limp..

Ignoring it, Haru, as quickly as he could with a hurt ankle, _and_ it pouring down rain, made his way until the Sohma estate came into view. He didn't have to time slow down, Kyo was there, he was sure. And the other probably realized he was gone by now too..But it didn't matter..This time he wouldn't let _anyone_ stop him.

_'If you've even gone as far as lay a finger on my kitten..By god I'll...'_ He thought to himself as he entered the main gates.

* * *

Yay...It is a little longer! Woooooo. So, reviews guys:F

By the way. About the sequel. Should I end this one happy and start a completely other story for the sequel? Or should I just add it all to this story and make it one big furry ball of angst :x Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	21. Chapter 21

**Kuu:** Ah! Guys! I'm so sorry about the delayed update! I just couldn't decide what I wanted to do...I sure hope this is good enough to entertain you guys..I had a really hard time with it..Because I couldn't do _to_ much otherwise it'de interfere with the sequel, ya know? This story probably as a couple more chapters left then the sequel will be created! And since I coldn't decide who got punished in this episode I had a little bit of everyone getting smacked around..heehehe

**Shakaku Gekkani**- Yo! I'm going to take your idea somewhat. With the whole leaving the ending happily but with danger, ya know? Not sure how yet, but yeah. And the think with Yuki too, It'll all fit together. ;) So, I thank you..And..Psttttttttt..-whispers- _Go Update Please...bats eyelashes lovingly_

God damnit! Everytime I spell "Kureno" I always start to type "kuroneko" And it sucks! BLARHGHGHGH BUT ANYWHO I think this chapter will be kind of long! yay?

¿Chapter21?

* * *

Kyo remained still after he was roughly thrown onto the hard floor of the _so-called_ 'cage' he was supposed to spend the rest of his life in. One of the men walked up and nudged him in the ribs harshly with his foot.

"That's it? Nothin' to say? You're not even gonna try..?" He asked amusingly. "Good, it looks like you finally found your place." He spat.

"Come on, let's get outa here, it's depressing." Came another voice.

Kyo listened to the sound of the retreated footsteps until they were gone completely. He lifted his head as much as he could to look around the small room he was in, only to sadly realize that there was no light flowing into it at all. He was hoping it was just hit eyes. He let his head fall back onto the ground with a soft thud., as his eyes began to burn with fresh tears.

He couldn't even feel the pain from his wounds anymore, the only thing he felt was the ache in his heart. A pain so severe it left him feeling ill. But, he'd accept it. Even if this _hadn't_ happened, it would have only been a few months before he graduated and was dragged back here _anyway. _It was Sohma family tradition that all the cats of the zodiac get locked away after their graduation.

The day they got their freedom back, was the day they died.

Kyo took a deep breath. ignoring the sharp pain that spread throughout his chest. He was content that he had at least got to experiance something good in his life, that it was proven the cat _could_ be loved _and_ in return, love another. That alone would allow him to die without any regrets. There was just one thing the feline yearned to do, and that was to tell Haru how thankful he was for the time they'de spent together, to tell him how much he _really_ loved him. And also, to apologize for not being able to be there for him anymore and tell him not to worry.

If anything, the thing he wanted most, was just to say goodbye to his love, but he was too _weak_.

That was the nekos last thought as darkness overpowered his mind and he slipped into a state of restless unconciousness.

* * *

Yuki, Tohru and Shigure busted through the front door of the house. You could feel the tension right when you opened the door, it was like a kick to the chest.

"He's definately here." Yuki said as he studied the trail of water on the carpet. There was a loud crash from across the house, they glanced at each other and immediatley ran that direction.

* * *

Upon arriving at the mainhouse, Haru immediately began his trek to the heads room. He was soaked from head-to-toe, but he didn't have time to _conveniently _happen upon a new pair of clothes.

The house wasn't _to_ busy, so he didn't really have to worry about people getting in his way. Most of the inhabitants usuallyknew it when he was Black, and _also_ knew it was wise to steer away from him, but then again, you have the morons who think they're helping. _So_ after pushing through a couple of household servants who, and he quotes '_didn't want him to catch a cold' _which really translates into '_Hey, you're getting the floor wet, dry off.'_', Haru continued to silently storm down the halls, as to _not_ attract _to_ much attention.

* * *

Momiji cheerfully hopped out of one of the rooms and spotted Haru walking down the hall toward him.

"Hey Ha-" He started, but his words got caught in his throat as the ox drew nearer. Haru gave him a side glance as he passed the wide-eyed rabbitwithout a word. Momiji stood frozen frozen for a moment, before he slowly looked over his shoulder and watched the white haired teen turn the corner. In as long as he'd known the cow, he _never_ seen him look like that. The look in his eyes froze every bone in his body and sent chills up his spine..

He looked up as Yuki and Tohru ran up and stopped in front of him. (shigure had split and went in the opposite direction.)

"Have you seen Haru?" Yuki asked breathlessly. The blonde nodded and pointed in the direction he'd seen the cow disappear. Yuki said a quick word of thanks and began to run but the younger boy grabbed his arm. Yuki gave a questioning glance at the worried blonde.

"Yuki, be careful." He told him seriously before releasing his arm and allowing him to persue thecrazed teen.

* * *

Black Haru quickly turned the corner and slammed into something, or rather _someone._ He stumbled back a few steps and was ready to completely ignore them as leave since he was in _quite _a hurry, until he heard their voice.

"Ugh! You jerk! You could at least say 'excuse me'." Kagura spat.

'_Wait a minute..'_ He thought. He knew that voice..

'_What have you done to MY Kyo?'_

_'I'll make you pay for this you..You stupid cow!'_

Haru clutched his head almost painfully as all the different emotions battled throughout his mind. His anger flared as he finally looked up and met the girls gaze. This was the one that caused all of this..The one who _willingly_went andhad Kyo taken from him..

"_You.." _He growled at her through clenched teeth, taking a step toward her. Her glare quickly dissipated to a look of nervousness as she realized the look of malcontented hatred in his cloudy grey eyes. She turned to flee but a han shot out and grabbed a handful of long brown hair, she winced in pain.

"Let go!" She yelled, turning as swinging a fist at the younger boy. She smirked to herself as she felt her fist come into contact with flesh, _hard._

'_That oughta do it.'_

Haru felt the blood trickle down his chin from where the boar punched him, which proved to infuriate him anymore. Growling, he shoved the girls shoulders hard, causing her to stumble backwards. Without thought she quickly aimed another punch at the ox, which he expected. He grabbed her wrist and upper arm and twisted, pulling her arm behind her back. He twisted her wrist and pulled her arm up as far as it would go. Kagura yelped as pain shot through her arm, from her wrist to her shoulder blade.

She screamed in pain as she felt her wrist snap under the pressure of the cows grasp and jerked away, only to be caught with the boys other hand around her throat. Wide-eyed with fear, she tried to back away but her feet hit the wall behind her. Haru slammed her backward, raising his left hand to accompany the other around the girls throat. He added pressure, blocking air from entering the panicking girls lungs. The boar gasped and wheezed. Ignoring the screaming pain in her wrist, she scratched furiously at the taller boys hands that were completely constricting her air ways, but he ignored it.

Haru didn't blink once as he watched the older girl struggle. There were tears running down her face, from either the lack of oxygen or fear, he didn't know, nor did he care. She needed to know how _he_ felt...Absently he tightened his grip on the girls neck.

Yuki and Tohru rounded the corner and gasped at the scene. Yuki immediatley came forward and grabbed one of the ox's arms, trying to pull him back to get his hands from around his suffocating cousins throat. Tohru had immediatley started crying, and was now being comforted by Shigure, who had gotten their just in time to see the event.

"Quit interfering!" Haru growled as he jerked his arm back, flinging the rat off. Kagura immediately gasped for air and collapsed against the wall. Tohru and Shigure rushed to the boars side when Haru turned from her and began walking away. Haru stopped, not turning to look at any of them.

"Are you really _so_ selfish and spiteful toward that you would ruin someone _elses_ life justto hurt me? You would go _this_ far for something as worthless as jealously or _revenge?_" Haru turned his cold, flat gaze to the girl, then to Yuki, who was sitting on the ground trying to recover from the fall. "Do you all really hate Kyo so much..?" He asked in a disgusted tone. Yuki felt a pang of guilt as he looked into the taller teens eyes, glistening with unshed tears. Unable to bear it, he looked down at the ground in shame. Haru turned and left quietly.

Kagura burst into tears, attracting the others attention.

"He's right.." She weeped. Tohru affectionately rubbed her back.

"I-is Kyo..?" She asked, looking pleadingly at the dog, who nodded sadly.

"Oh god.." She sobbed.

"Ano, it's okay..It's not your fault." Tohru told her reassuringly.

"It..It IS my fault!" She wailed. "I-I told Akito..." She wiped furiously at her eyes with her free hand.

All three of them stared at the girl in complete shock. Kagura..Of all people..Is the one at fault for Akito..Let alone _Haru's_ actions? Although, it did explain why Haru wasn't hesitating to _kill her.. _Luckily they'de gotten there in time to stop him. But, the one person that showed their love for the neko the most, was the one that caused Kyo's sudden imprisonment.. It was definately unexpected, she was always talking about how much she loved him, and how she'd do anything for him..Was that all some kind of act..?

"Tohru, you and Shigure take Kagura to Hatori's office. I think I know where Haru is headed, and by the look of things, he' obviously not going to show anyone _any_ mercy." Yuki told them, and quickly departed.

* * *

Haru stopped at the door that was _obviously_ Akito's. Because we all know Kureno doesn't just randomly stand at attention at just _any_ door in the house. Kureno gave him an exasperated look, but said nothing.

"Move." Haru told him simply, only to earn another detached look.

Hatori and Akito directed their attention to the door as they heard shuffling and a few odd thumps.

There was a few moments of silence before the door slammed open to reveal a very bored looking Black Haru, holding the rooster in front of him by his collar.

"Thank you Kureno, you are no longer needed." Haru stated nonchalantly, slamming the mans head into the door frame and dropping him. The two, now alarmed, men across the room immediately jumped to their feet.

"Hatsuharu. What is the meaning of this?" Hatori questioned sternly, a tinge of worry flowing through him at the cows appearance. He knew the ox was mentally unstable at times, but for him to completely snap like this..? Something very _bad_ had to have happened. (**A/N:**He doesn't know about Kyo, mind you. although he is somewhat aware of their relationship he kind of warns him in ch9)

"Just stay out of the way." He stated coldly, pushing past the shocked dragon. He reached out and grabbed Akito by the front of his robes and instantly felt the dragons arms around him, pulling him back. Snarling in anger, he tried using his arms to break the embrace, but the dragon held on tight. He glared at Akito, who in turn, smirked at him with that taunting look that said something along the lines of: 'Ha, I win.'.

Hatori didn't know what was going on, but apparently it was bad enough for Haru to haphazardly injure people that were't involve even involvedlet aloneattack Akito..Which wasn't like him at all, even when he usually goes Black. He shook his head to rid of the thoughts. His number one priority now was to keep him away from Akito until he calmed down.

Yuki stopped at the doorway. Knowing what would happen ig he tried to stop Haru _again_, he opted for observing from afar _while_ he checked up on Kureno. He didn't really mind see Akito get what he deserved anyway.

Haru returnedthe_taunting_smirk to the head, who's face immediately fell. Haru jerked his head back as hard as he could, smashing the back of his head into the dragons. Losing his grip, Hatori stumbled and fell backwards. There was a few gasps from the doorway, where a small group of family members were beginning to gather.

Haru quickly advanced on the dark haired man while he had the chance, grabbing his robes and pulling him forward to meet his hard eyes.

"You better not have hurt him." He warned icily. Akito chuckled.

"Why, I have _no_ idea what you're talking about." He stated. The white haired boy furrowed his brows and gave the shorter man a fierce shaking before slamming him back first into the nearest wall, knocking the wind out of him. Akito gave a strangled gasp as he tried to get air flowing again. Out of the corner of his eye, Haru could see the dragon quickly jump up.

"Ah-ah Tori." Haru stated disapprovingly. "If you're worried about his well being then I suggest you stay put, because I can't be held accountable to what I _may_ do if put under _to much_ pressure." He warned pushing the wincing man harder into the wall.

Satisfied as the dragon took a step back, Haru turned back to the man in front of him, who in turn glared daggers at him.The oxsmirked at the smallerteen as he attempted to hide his nervousness. He jerked him away from the wall, or rather _dragged_, since the head constantly stumbled over himself. He lazily dropped the man on the floor and took a seat on top of him. He couldn't risk giving him a chance to use his legs could he?

He grabbed the dark haired mans frail hands in his own with a tight grasp.

It was pretty unbelievable that these tiny, weak hands had caused so much damage to his family. And it was _all_ because of their fear of hurting him and getting punished. But that would change _today._

"Okay. Let's play a game, you have 10 points. Everytime you answer incorrectly, you'll lose a point." The ox informed him. "Understand?" Akito pulled his upper body off of the floor to growl in the teens face.

"Oh? And why only 10?" He spat. Haru arched a brow.

"Because you _only_ have 10 fingers." Akto snorted in laughter at the cows reply.

"Want to _try_ me?" The ox seethed, slamming the mans head back down onto the floor with a deafening crack.

"Where is Kyo?" He asked calmly. Well, as calmly as you could get in his situation.

"Ha! It won't be _that_ easy for you, you piece of garbage." He laughed. Haru narrowed his eyes.

"Wrong answer." He grabbed the mans small fist in both of his hands and squeezed hard, earning him the sweet sound of bones cracking and smashing simultaneously. Akito screamed in pain as Haru dropped his hand nonchalantly, and directed his attention back to the whimpering man.

"_Oh by the way_, that question was worth 5 points." he said flatly. "Now let's try this again."

After a few more curses and threats, Akito finally give out the whereabouts of the cat, and _also_ informed him that 'he didn't want to ever see his face on the main grounds _again'_. Which of course _he_ had no problem with. The group of people now crowded around the room made way as the _still_ fuming teen walked out of the room, followed hesitantly by Tohru, Shigure and Yuki.

* * *

Finally they came to a door. Haru stared at it for a moment before unlocking it and letting it open slowly, his heart racing, yearning to see what laid behind the door, yet terrified of what he may find.

He stepped into the room and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Haru squinted as the lights suddenly flipped on. He looked over to see Tohru with her fingers on the lightswitch.

Haru scanned the room, noticing it couldn't even really be labeled as a 'room', but more of a closet or something. His scan stopped as he came upon his kittens still form in the middle of the floor. He rushed over and fell to his knees at the nekos side, relief flowing through him. He felt a tear trail down his cheek as he took in the fiery teens appearance. He shakily reached out to touch the feline but stopped just short of contact, not really sure of what to do. He felt his heart break as a tear fell from the corner of the unconcious teens eye. It wasn't fair that Kyo had to go through any of this..

He jumped as he felt a hand land softly on his shoulder. He looked over to see Shigure kneeling next to him.

"Come on, let's get Kyo home. Then we can call Hatori to come and check you guys out." He told him softy. Haru simply nodded and scooped the inert cat into his arms and followed the others out of the room.

* * *

Shigure hung up the phone and looked over at Yuki, who'de been waiting patiently for him to finish.

"How is he?" He asked

"Uh..he says Haa-kun broke his nose..Akito has a broken hand and a few bumps on his head. Kagura's wrist is fractured and she has severe bruising.. _And_ Kureno needs stitches in his forehead." He sighed. "How about you, that's quite a scrape you have."

Yuki glanced at his elbow for a moment and shook his head. "Nah, where is Haru anyway?"

"He's upstairs with Kyo, he hasn't left that room since we got back. He's gotta be hella tired." He answered cheekily.

Haru brushed a few stray strands of hair from the kittens face, wincing as he inspected the cuts and bruises that adorned his body.

* * *

"Haru." Yuki said quietly from the door. Haru looked up quietly as the rat took a step into the room.

"Yeah?"

'G_ood, he's white again..' _Yuki sighed in relief. "You should probably get a shower and get out of those wet clothes..You can borrow some of Kyo's, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." He told him.

"No I'm gonna stay here with Kyo." He answer. Yuki furrowed his brows.

"Your health matters too ya know, you'll probably already get sick from walking around in the rain, and have you even eaten recently..Look, I'll sit here with him until you get back, I promise nothing will happen." The rat assured him.

Haru reluctantly stood and turned to walk toward the door. As much as he wanted to stay by Kyo's side, and be there to comfort him when he woke up..A shower _did_ sound reasonable, he couldn't walk around stinkin' up the place. Haru paused as he felt lightheaded and stumbled a bit.

"He-Hey Yuki.." He started but suddenly fell onto the floor.

He was out cold before he even hit the ground.

* * *

That's right people, Haru saves the day..Then passes out in the middle of a room, gosh! Does this kid ever get a break? Wowzers! how'de ya like them apples? Was it good? Bad? Interesting? Full of Suspense? To violent? Not violent enough? So stupid you'de like to rip out of my windpipes and hang them in your collection?** I need reviews here people!** -shakes fist vigorously!-

**Kagura:** Ow. I got owned.

**Kureno**: Boohoo..Eveyone picks on the evil minions

**Hatori:** How unfair. I haven't done anything remotelymean in this fic and she make him beat me up too...-pouts-

**KUU:** SHUT YOUR PIE WHOLES YA BUNCH OF WHINERS!


	22. Chapter 22

**Kuu:** Meeep. Thank you guys for the reviews..I've got like 130 now and I'm really proud of em! I'm glad you like or _kind_a liked the last chapter (With an exception of the Akito obsessed reviewer.._sorreh)_, it took me forever, I was so unsure as to what I should do. And for those of you who were worried I was gonna have Kyo die in this fic, x_SLAPSx _Like I could do that to my poor Kyon Kyon! I love Angst..But not _THAT_ much angst! Unless of course i made it alright in the end..But that's another subject completely! Also I know that in the manga it turns out that akito is really a chick or something. but with an exception of the reference to Haru all the details concerning the anime is from the actual cartoon series not the manga manga. Just so you all know.. I got a few statements asking if I was aware of a few things in the manga, and I am. But this _is _a fanfic, so it doesn't really matter because i'de do what I want anyway..Ehehe I also noticed that my chapters are really short..So I'm trying my best to make them a little longer..ehehe

By the way, **_Fry, _**Hentai is japanese for pervert. Although..._Hentai_ is also commonly known to _most_ people as japanese porn. _Of course _I meant it in the** perv **context. Shigure is not a** 'japanese porn'**, but rather a '**pervert'**. Wakarimasu ka? n.n'

Anywho...I couldn't decide what I wanted to do with this chapter, It took me forever to just THINK of what to do..Then to write it. **THEN to type it..**There's a _little_ conflict, nothin big, I'll try to get some fluff in there if I get to it which means there will be a little bit of OOCness, but not much more then I've used.. Of course you guys don't mind, ne? n.n Don't worry, I'll do my best to make sure it's not so bad it's sickening. Sometimes I dont like when fics are_ overly fluffy_.. Like when they make Haru and Kyo seem like Ayame and Shigure?

**Kyo**: Haru..I..I love you so much I just can't bare it any longer I just feel the need to announce it to the world!

**Haru**: Oh Kyo! I couldn't possibly agree more! I wouldnt be able to live with myself if I couldn't hold you in my arms!

**Kyo**: Eheh..Lets hold hands and utterly enjoy eachothers company for eternity!

**Haru**: Oh oh! And then we can go and cuddle while acting _competely_ out of character!

**Kyo**: Yay!

**KUU**: **_Oh god..The horror of overly OOC FLUFFINESS! Commits suicide_**

**¿Chapter 22?**

This is for all you Yuki lovers who flamed me for being mean to him..Well okay..It's really _not_ i just have to start building this up so it will go right in the sequel.

* * *

Kyo stirred restlessly in his sleep, groggily returning to the land of the waking much to his disappointment. He just wanted to sleep, so he didn't have to deal with all the emotions that were constantly bombarding his train of thought.

He shifted again, enjoying the warmness of the blanket wrapped around him. He could feel the warm light from the un shining over his body through the window nearby, his eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness as it penetrated his eyelids.

Wait...Warmth? _Sunlight?_ He was _comfortable..?_

_Something_ wasn't right here. He vaguely remembered being in complete darkness before he lost conciousness. And the cold, it was _so cold, _and that was _also_ during daylight hours. Was that a dream..?

No. A dream couldn't have had that much of an affect on him..A dream couldn't be so _frightening_. The pain he'd felt was _definately_ real. It was unbearable. Unlike physical pain, which he could endure..That was _completely_ different. He could still feel the terror gripping his heart, although he couldn't remember it exactly.

'_What happened..?'_ He asked himself in utter confusion, still giving off the image of sleep, although he inside he was wide awake. He absently furrowed his brows as he tried to think back to the events. He remembered three men..They were family members for sure, not important enough to ever have remembered their names..He remembered being in the darkness..Alone. He was sure there was something else..Something big he was leaving out..

'_It's a pity, I almost hate to scar such a beautiful face..' _Kyo tensed at the thought..That's what it was..Akito had taken him..

_'lock him up.'_ The sadistic sound of the heads cold voice had spoken in pure enjoyment.

Gasping, Kyo jerked into a sitting position. Pain shot immediately from his head and down through his shoulders. A dull pain, almost a burning sensation; spread throughout his chest, causing his breath to catch in his throat.

In a panic, the bewildered neko tried to take in his surroundings, but his vision was so blurred he couldn't make anything out, which of course made him want to panic _even_ more. He blinked a few times and attempted to calm his erratic breathing, trying to convince himself there was nothing to be panicking about.

The sound of a door clicking shut drew him from his thoughts. His heart rate grew faster and faster as the anonymous blurred figure approached him slowly.

"You're awake" Came the quiet voice.

Kyo tried to focus on the figure but his vision just wouldn't clear. The tears of panic and frustration building in his eyes didn't prove to help much either.. He looked at the figure again..He could see he had somewhat shaggy, dark hair..And he could clearly see pale skin as a hand reached out to him. Kyo's eye widened as the figure drew closer.There was only one person in his mind that matched that discription

'_Akito..?'_ He wondered to himself, trying to keep his hands from shaking. But why would Akito be back..Unless he wasn't _done_..

"Kyo?" It was the voice again, this time with a hint of concern.

Kyo violently jerked away from the hand when it came in contact with shoulder. He backed as far awat as he could..But He just came closer and grabbed him again. Kyo could heard a mumbled voice talking, not yelling or screaming at him..It was calm. But he couldn't tell what he was saying or _who_ was saying it. He was to busy screaming _himself_ and trying to get out of the others grasp.

* * *

Yuki attempted to hold the panic-stricken redhead down as he waited for him to calm himself..

Like he'd promised Haru, he stayed by Kyo's side. But he'd gone to get something to eat, and when he returned the cat was sitting up and lookinh as confused as _ever_. But what surprised him even more was the look of pure terror Kyo had given him when he entered the room.

Naturally, Yuki approached him, and saw how he was shaking. So in order to give him _some_ kind of comfort he reached out to lay his hand reassuringly on the nekos shoulder. Which led to his _current situation_ as he was practically sitting _on_ kyo, holding his shoulders down to keep him from thrashing.

"Kyo..Calm down!" He all but yelled. But the the cat was beyond comprehension. '_Does he even realize he's in his own bed..?'_

"Let me go! Haven't you hurt me enough already?" Kyo wailed, attempting to push the boy off of him. "What more do you want!" Yuki gaped at the redhead for a moment, then realization hit him. Kyo obviously thought _he_ was Akito..

Kyo flinched when he felt himself get pulled into a tight embrace. He struggled for a moment before relaxing _into_ the perosn holding him, all feelings of fear and panic suddenly fleeing from his body. He hesitantly opened an eye to inspect the person in front of him..The scent was familiar..But it wasn't one that he was _particularly_ fond of being around..Was it really..

"...Yuki..?" Kyo asked incredulously. Yuki released the fiery teen just as quickly as he'd hugged him, flushed. He gave him a harmless glare.

"Baka. Look what you did. Your wound has reopened." He admonished, pointing at the new bloodstain on his white shirt, as if trying to imply that he was more upset about the shirt then him.

Kyo brought a hand up to touch the temporary wrapping on his chest, ignoring the blood now seeping through it. He looked up at the rat, who was still sitting on his legs questioningly. But the door opened before he could get an actual question in.

Hatori arched a brow at his younger cousins postions as he took a step into the room. "What happened?" As asked. Yuki got up and stepped aside, shrugging nonchalantly.

"He just woke up and freaked out, but he's fine. But, you should probably check the gash in his chest first though..It's _gushing_ again." He pointed out.

* * *

Kyo stayed as still and quiet as possible while the doctor checked him out. He cleaned up his chest first, stating he'd need six or seven stitches since it was 'too deep to heal on it's own'. Then he cleaned the small cut on his left cheek and covered it. Kyo quickly took it off though. He couldn't stand being able to see the whiteness sticking out in the corner of his vision.

Hatori was currently inspecting the large bruise long the cats ribcage. "Tell me if his hurts." He ordered as he applied pressure to the area around the bruise causing the cat to gasp.

Kyo winced and glared at the dragon. "Of course it _HURTS!_ Otherwise there wouldn't be a bruise there..What the hell kind of doctor are you _anyway_?"

Ignoring the whining teen, Hatori finished up by wrapping a bandage tightly around the boys midsection, feeling quite uncomfortable under the teens inquiring stare. Kyo attempted to refrain himself from asking..But you know as the saying goes..'_Curiosity killed the cat.'_

"Hatori..What the _hell_ happened to your face?" He questioned, only to recieve a glare. The dragon quickly stood and began putting his supplies back into his bag.

"Just rest. I believe you've got a couple of broken ribs, so you'll be sore. And _try_ not to move around to much, you may risk re-opening the stitches. I'll remove them on my next visit if your wounds have healed enough by then. If the pain gets to be to much, take the medicine that I've given to Shigure." He stated flatly and opened the door to leave.

"_Are you saying I can't walk around?"_ The neko asked angrily. The dragon game him a detached look.

"No, I'm saying _no sex."_ He drawled and turned to leave again. Kyo flushed at the statement. '_Did he really just say that..outloud..?'_

"Oii! I knew you were some kind of a perv!" He accused loudly, but the man had already closed the door.

* * *

Shigure perked up when the dragon entered the room.

"So, how's the damage?" He asked. Hatori sighed, lighting a cigarette.

"Kyo's got a few broken ribs and some cuts and bruises, nothing _too_ serious..I was actually fearing much worse, knowing Akito. He seems okay though." He explained, taking a drag.

"And Haru?" Hatori remained silent for a moment.

"He has lacerations on his wrists and forearms. All of the cuts that were previously healed on his hand were _also_ opened again. He's also got a severly sprained ankle, not to mention a high fever from running around in the rain and staying in his wet clothes for so long.." He sighed. "But what I'm really concerned about is his _mental_ state after all that's happened."

"I wouldn't worry about _that_, Haa-kun just felt threatened and he didn't know how to handle _all_ of his anger, that's all. Besides, it's not like he's stuck that way, he reverted back to White once we got here."

"Oh. That's good.." Hatori sighed in relief. Being the family doctor _sucked _in situations like this.

* * *

Kyo and Yuki sat in silence for a good 15 minutes. The redhead was idly wondering why Yuki was _still _just sitting there...

The neko shifted uncomfortably as he glanced at the rat who was sitting, cross-armed, in the chair beside his bed. Yuki was the first to speak.

"You're lucky." He stated, looking at his feet. Kyo didn't say anything, since he was confused and had know clue at what the rat was getting at.

"He really _loves _you." He added, looking up. Amethyst met Ruby. "It's painfully obvious..I mean..After all he went though just to get you back..Not giving up when everyone was trying to stop him."

Kyo reeled. What was this..? Yuki's eyes were full of some wierd emotion he'd never seen!

"Maybe I really _was_ stupid to push him away like I did. I wonder if he would have done that for _me_ if things were different.." He wondered aloud.

Kyo was speechless. Was Yuki..Jealous? Did Yuki actually feel _something _towards Haru? Fancy that! ..But speaking of Haru..He still had _no_ idea what was going on. So.._Ignoring_ the fact that Yuki was daydreaming about _his_ boyfriend..

"Yuki, what happened anyway?" Kyo asked as _nicely_ as he could. Yuki thought for a moment before answering. (**A/N:** Reflecting time!)

"Well. Haru showed up here _really_ early in the morning, I don't know how he knew but you were gone." He sighed running a hand through his hair. "But..From what I heard, Kagura is the one that told Akito in the first place." He paused when he saw the pained look on the redheads face. Kyo took a deep breath.

"..And?"

"Well..To make a long story short, Haru snapped. He went Black and pummeled anyone who got in his way.."

'_Well..That would explain Hatori..'_ Kyo mused.

"From how I see it..I think he'd originally planned to just seek out Akito..Which he _did_ in the end and..Uh, let's say _'convinced'_ him to tell him where he was keeping you.." Yuki continued. "But I don't think he'd planned on _actually_ running into Kagura while he was there. I mean, he was being controlled by his anger..And since _she_ caused this, he had more hatred for her then he even had for_ Akito himself_. I'm pretty sure that if I hadn't shown up when I did, he probably would have killed her too."

Kyo was in awe..Well _yeah_ he was shocked to all hell too..And he felt a pain tugging at him as the thought of Kagura betraying him like, but he could understand. He was born and raised ready to endure it. Kagura didn't really _care_ for him anyway, and he knew that. He felt a small smile grace his features.

But Haru cared so much that he'd actually risked _everything_ to save him from the hell he'd been forced into..There was _no_ way he could possibly compensate for that kind of sacrifice..Yuki was right, he was _damn_ lucky.

"Uh...Are you okay?" Yuki asked akwardly, waving a hand in front of the boys face. Kyo blinked and looked at the rat.

"Huh..?"

"Uh. You're crying." He deadpanned. Flustered, Kyo quickly brought a hand up to wipe away the stray tears. He'd forgotten Yuki was there...

'_Ugh. What am I? Some kinda girl..?'_

"Hey Ratboy, where's Haru now?" He questioned.

"He's in my room. He passed out a little while after we got here..That was the day before yesterday. He still hasn't woken up, you were out for a whole day too." He drawled."But anyway, he's going to be staying here since he got kicked out of the main house." Yuki informed him, pointing to the bads Hatori had dropped off on his way out. "We assumed you wouldn't mind."

'_Well..You know what Assuming does..' _Kyo thought bitterly. But..They were right, he _definately _didn't mind.

Giving Yuki a curt nodd, Kyo began to pull himself from his bed, wincing slightly as he felt his muscles tug at his stitches.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Yuki asked, jumping up from his seat.

"I'm goin' downstairs, what's it look like? I can't just sit here all day like a lazy ass and _I'm_ hungry." Kyo stated as he limped past the rat. "And wipe that concerned look off your face, you're acting like a _grandma_." He cackled, walking out of his room and into the hallway.

* * *

Yuki walked into the kitchen mumbling something about 'stupid arrogant cats' and 'always being a smartass.'

"Hey Yuki, how's Kyo? He's awake, right?" Tohru asked worriedly. She'd decided she would avoid Haru and Kyo since she was _really_ clumsy and didn't want to accidently make them transform while they were injured.

"Eh? Didn't Kyo come in here..?" Yuki asked in confusion.

"No? He hasn't been downstairs yet." She told him, shrugging.

* * *

Kyo placed a _new_, cool rag on the sleeping boys forehead while complaining to _no one_ in particular.

"And who goes off and gets themself sick _anyway?_ Only complete _idiots_ do that" He scolded, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't bring himself to sound angry. Sighing in defeat, he took his seat next to the bed and opted for sitting quietly to watch the rhythmic rise and fall of the sleeping boys chest as he slumbered.

"Who woulda thought you actually looked so _innocent_ while you're passed out." He snorted, brushing a stubborn strand of hair out of his face. He let his gaze drop down to the boys arm, as it lay limp at his side. His forearm was completely covered in white wrapping. Kyos mind wandered back to what Yuki was telling him before.

He absently ran his fingers over the bandages, and turned to look at the boys sleeping face again..

"Oh Kyo! Are you crying?" A loud voice practically boomed in his ear.

"UAGHH!" Kyo screeched and jumped up, pointing an accusing finger at the smirking dog.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT?" He screamed. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"Aw! You were! Your eyes are all red." Shigure teased.

"No I'm not! My eyes are watery from lack of blinking!" He retorted. "Now answer my question!"

Shigure blinked innocently. "Well..I didn't sneak...I even knocked. You were just to busy starting at Haa-kun like a stalker to notice my presance." He grinned.

"I'm not some _perverted stalker_ like you! You..You- GET OUT!" he snapped back.

"okay okay, jeez." Shigure pouted and closed the door behind him. Kyo sighed and sat back down. He folded his arms on the bed and rested his head on them. Knowing that Haru was there with him, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Okay guys. I know it wasn't a great chapter..But oh well. It's almost over anyway, there's gonna be a couple more..2 or 3 i'm not sure? Cuz I still gotta add Kagura in here one more time so I can use the other part in the sequel. Plus this one thing Me and Morbid flower were talking about..Which reminds me..What was that name we chose again? . I'm to lazy to dig through my email...

**And by the way, I know and I'm sorry that my story is so _cliche._ you people will just have to forgive me and my lack of creativity okay? You don't need to tell me in reviews how many times you've seen the same thing happen..Because frankly..I tried to make this fic as appealing as I could. And I tried. **

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

**


	23. Chapter 23

**Kuu:** Hey! Check it out guys! 170 reviews! Domo arigatou! And I sincerely appreciate those of you who told me that you like my fic the way it is. It really meant alot to me. Some of the mean reviews were starting to get to me.. xTearx HEY! I made an LJ community for my authornotes and stuff for my fics so i dont waste updates! You can do a more accurate critique there if you'de like! Also questions and opinions are accepted as well as any idea for fics I'm writing, you'll be given credit of course if theyre used. Or if you just want to have a fun chit chat! Its gotta pretty HaruxKyo picture if anything.. (please check it out!) _And I have some comments for some of the reviews n.n' _

**Shikaku Gekkani: **Ehehe..Well Yuki crushing on Kyo would work..But I'm leaning more toward Him falling for Haru. Believe me, if it were the other way around the whole angst part of the sequel would be ruined. I'm sure it'll compensate..Hopefully. And I'm sorry for the short chapters? FORGIVE ME? I love you! This chapter took up 21 and a half pages of notebook paper..So maybe it's long enough to satisfy you? n.n

**Tala'sTwinSister**: Uh. Thanks? (_gotta love short and simple reviews!)_

**Heartbrokenalloveragain: **Well. I'm glad that _you_ like that I've made Yuki a bit more caring, must to Kyo's misfortune since he spent half the time in his presance daydreaming about Haru the whole time? lol

**Sam I Am:** Eep, don't swoon to much, it's contagious! ) I really hope you enjoy the sequel as much as you seem to enjoy this one!

**Kyos'Girl05:** Hehe. Thanks for the encouragment, I really appreciate it! And I don't mind that you didn't review til the end, it's easier thay way anyway, ne?

**Anne Cwa: **Wee, thank you! I wasn't really _trying_ to portray the character perfectly. That's why I left warnings saying there was gonna be OOCness in this later chapters. Lol, It just wouldn't have been right if I didn't make Kagura the way she was. So eh. Oh well. All that matters is that she and Akito got owned. (Even though I got flamed for it) ((Sticks out tongue at gimpy flamers))

**Lady Em-Chan:** Yeah. Shigure is pretty humorous at times. xIs trying to figure out what Shigure did that was funny in chapter22x Or did you just read more then one chapter last time? lol oh well! I'll try to find somewhere to put an amusing shigure line in there for in this chapter!

**Calf-chan! This is for you, for being so nice to me! Arigatou! **

_The same warnings apply. There may be OOC themes.. So don't whine. Because..Uh. I don't care..Ok so i really do, just dont hurt me._

**¿...-Chapter 23-...?

* * *

**

Kyo yawned irritably, ignoring his growling stomach as he scooped some rice into a bowl. He'de fallen asleep practically sitting up, which of course meant he woke with an aching back and a very _very_ empty stomach, considering he hadn't eaten since he got back. But that wasn't really important. What_ was_ important is making sure that stupid cow got what he deserved for being wreckless and making making Kyo worry over him nonstop all day.

He sighed, glaring daggers at the innocent bowl of white fluff in front of him. He'd slept _well_ past breakfast and lunch, much to his _displeasure_, since his back and stomach were obviously _still_ pissed at him for it.

Tohru, of course, saved him food knowing he'd be hungry when he finally made an appearance. But that _also_ proved to add to his misfortune. Because as soon as he stepped off the stairs the offending smell of leeks attacked his senses, automatically adding to his irritation. He pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to prevent the unavoidable headache that came with the stench. Sometimes he thought that Tohru made leeks to just get to him..Or her memory was _really really_ terrible...

"Whoever discovered leeks should have died a long and painful death.." The fuming teen muttered under his breath, poking at the rice, still on the counter in front of him. At least everyone hadn't decided to stay crowded around the kitchen when they realized what kind of mood he was in. He really didn't want to put up with Shigures shitty sense of humor or Tohru's constant blabbing. And _especially_ Yuki, who'de been giving him odd looks ever since they last talked.

Kyo was still to busy giving his food the _glare of death_ to notice the presence behind him. He stilled when warms arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into a tight embrace. He remained tensed as the figure rested their chin lightly on his shoulder. Breathing deep to take in his scent.

The first thought that ran though his mind was: **'_WHAT THE HELL?'_**

One of the hands slowly retracted from his waist and moved over his shoulder to steal a bite of his untouched food. Kyo furrowed his brows. He was _not_ about to let some _perverted_ freak sneak up and molest him _then_ steal _his_ food!

The other boys grip on the redheads body tightened as he buried his head in the crook of the nekos neck, reveling in the warmness his body was emitting.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was scared I'de lost you." He mumbled against the boys neck. "I don't ever wanna lose you.."

Kyo, recognizing the familar voice, immediately whipped around in the taller boys grasp and wrapped his arms around the others bare chest in a death grip. After a few moments of enjoyable silence, one of them decided to speak up.

"Hmmmm. I don't know which I want more..To sit here with you clinging to my half naked body..Or get something to eat. Hmm..Decisions decisions." The ox drawled lazily.

Not getting a reply, Haru reached around, trying to detach the older boys hands from around his back but to no avail. But the cat was stubbornly locked in place.

"Uh..Kitten.. I think you're _smashing _my spine.." He whimpered quietly.

Nodding, Kyo reluctantly released him and pulled away, leaning back against the counter with a contented smile on his face. Haru silently wondered why his kitten was giving him such an odd look, especially after what had happened just days before..But, he pushed it aside and took a step closer to the cat, not breaking his gaze as he brushed his hand gently over his brow, pushing the wild red locks out of his eyes. He allowed his fingers to trace a line down the older teens face until his gaze fell upon the cut adorning his cheek. His fingers hovered over it for a moment before meeting the nekos gaze again.

"He did this to you..?" He asked quietly. Kyo didn't say anything, he just gave a small nod in reply. Haru felt a pang of guilt run through him. If he hadn't wasited time then Kyo wouldn't have been hurt, right?

He leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly over the incision and pulled the confused boy _back _into his arms.

"Gomen." He whispered into the cats hair. Kyo was lost. What the hell was Haru apologizing for? He's the one that brought him home in the first place, wasn't he? If _anyone_ should be apologizing it should be him. But he remained quiet.

"I won't let him touch you ever again." The cow promised, once he released the redhead once again. Kyo flushed at the statement and looked away from his piercing gaze, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not some princess who needs to be protected.." He snorted. Snapping back to glare when he heard the cow chuckle.

"Well..We can pretend this time, can't _we_?" He smirked, holding the cats face in his palms. Kyo was about to give a smartass remark but before he could get it out warms lips covered his.

Kyo reacted almost instantly, grabbing a hand full of white haired. He moved until Haru's back was pressed against the counter instead of his own, their lips never leaving one another. Kyo gave the tallers boys hair a little jerk, causing the ox to gasp against his lips. Kyo smirked to himself and forced the cows lips further apart with his tongue, dipping it in the heat of the others mouth.

Haru groaned and returned the cats ministrations just as hungrily as they were being given. Their mouths battle briefly for domination but once again, the cat persisted.

Kyo was the first to break the kiss. Nibbling on the taller teens bottom lip playfully, he used his knee to spread Haru's legs apart, allowing him to press his body closer. He gave his lips a playful lick before placing light butterfly kisses on his face, working his way down his neck where he occasionally stopped to lick or nibble at the sensitive spots.

Kyo was now exploring the skin around his collar bone. He found a soft spot and bit down then ran his tongue over it soothingly. Haru shivered, and stifled a moan at the redheads actions.

"Hey..I a-ah..I thought _I_ was supposed to be doing the ravishing..?" He panted, tightening his grip on the cats shirt. Kyo grunted in response before claiming his lips again, demanding entrance, which the cow happily obliged.

A small squeak from across the room caused Haru to break the kiss. He turned toward the noise to see a furiously blushing Tohru.

"Oh...Tohru, hi." He greeted, giving her an innocent smile, ignoring the fact that he was still being pressed against the counter.

Kyo, not seeing the girl or _ignoring_ her altogether took advantage of the opening Haru made and attacked his neck once again. Haru gasped and tried to turn his head back to look at the boy, but the redhead's hand in his hair allowed him _little_ movement. He bit his lip and swallowed the moan that threatened to escape his throat as Kyo sucked at the sensitive skin of his neck.

Haru tried to ignore what the cat was doing while coming up with an excuse, even though it was useless.

"Uh..We're just.." He was trying to say but was cut off as an involuntary gasp escaped his lips. "Ergh..Getting some..Uh..Food, yeah. W-we'll be out in a sec." He stated breathlessly.

* * *

Tohru re-entered the dining room, beat red.

"Is everything alright Ms.Honda?" Yuki asked, noticing how nervous and embarassed she looked.

"Eh? Me? Ehehe! Nothing's wrong, why would something be wrong? Ahaha." She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. Yuki shrugged at the questioning look Hatori gave him. Tohru rat down, regaining her natrual color. Shigure tapped the table absently.

"Huh. I wonder if Haa-kun is awake?" He wondered aloud and quirked a brow when Tohru involuntarily turned another 20 shades of red. The dog was about to make a assumption about the girls behavior when the door to the kitchen swung open, and Kyo stepped into the room with a bowl in each hand. He was followed slowly by a limping Haru. (**A/N:** You have to remember they're still injured, Haru's ankle is twisted..)

They sat at the table quietly. Everyone was staring at them except Tohru, who avoided them _completely_.

"What?" Kyo asked, oblivious to why all of the inhabitants at the table seemed to interested in him.

"Oh, it's nothing Kyo, you're just a bit flushed, that's all." Shigure winked. Kyo just stared at him for a moment, seemingly unfazed by the implication.

"So?" He snorted, taking a bite of rice. Shigure huffed and turned his attention to the cow, since he obviously wasn't going to get anything out of Kyo.

"My, Haru. You've got a _nasty_ little mark on your neck, maybe Hatori should check that out?" The dog pointed out. Haru looked up from his food with a bored expression.

"Nani?" He felt the side of his neck and realized Kyo must've left a hickey there.

"Nah." He smirked. Shigure quirked a brow, looking from Haru to Kyo, then to a blushing Tohru. Yuki also seemed equally curious as to what had happened.

Haru sighed and pushed his bowl away. He didn't see why his family had to be so thickheaded. It was _painfully_ obvious..But nooo. They overlook the obvious and go for the most complicated answers, they wouldn't acknowledge it unless it was spoon fed to them..But that's okay, because the looks on their faces would be priceless..There was an akward silence as everyone directed their attention at him.

Once again, Haru sighed in exasperation and folded his hands over one another. It's not like they had anything to _hide _anymore anyway..

"Not that it's any of your business..But since you're all _so_ eager to know. Tohru just _happened_ to walk into the kitchen while _I_ was being molested against the counter." He deadpanned, with his usual impassive expression.

Tohru's blushed darkened. Yuki fought to keep down the heat that was rising to his face at the bluntness of the cows statement. Shigure looked shocked at the confession _and_ Hatori was sending a menacing glare in Kyo's direction, who seemed oblivious to the conversation as he was still munching on his food.

They all sat in relative silence for about 10 minutes, no one knowing what to say. Kyo was absently chewing on one of his chopsticks while Haru zoned out, staring blankly at the table, obviously lost in his _own_ thoughts.

"Hm. A _Mystery." _Haru chirped suddenly with a thoughtful expression.

"Huh?" Kyo asked, looking at him along with _everyone_ else at the table who had directed their attention to the ox. Haru looked up at him curiously.

"Wha? Did I miss something?" He asked, bewildered.

"Uh..Well..You-" Yuki started, but was interrupted as Haru began coughing, attracting everyones attention _again_.

"Itai. Gomen ne." Haru apologized with a hand over his mouth.

"Haru. You need to be back upstairs resting, you're still sick and you're not even fully clothed. Not the mention you're _not_ supposed to be walking on your ankle." Hatori droned.

"Hai hai...I'm going.." He pouted as he stood and began walking toward the door. "By the way, your face looks pretty bad. Maybe _you_ should rest, maybe _then_ you wouldn't be so anal." He muttered. Hatori gave him an irritated look that obviously meant he didn't appreciate the comment, then turned his gaze to Kyo.

"You too Kyo, what did I tell you?" He admonished.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" He retorted, but only recieved a cold and demanding look from the dragon. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He stated and left the room as well.

* * *

"Does it hurt?" Haru asked quietly as he ran his fingers over the stitches in the cats chest. Kyo sighed and shook his head. He hadn't wanted Haru to see it, afraid he might blame himself for it somehow.

"No, so don't worry about it. You should be worried about recovering _yourself_." He declared, trying to sound as annoyed as possible.

"Demo, if I had gotten there when I was supposed to when tou wouldn't gotten hurt." He said. Kyo could see the hurt in the ox's eyes. He didn't get why that stupid cow was beating himself up over it. Kyo rolled his eyes and put his hand over the cows, which was still over his stitches.

"Look. I'm proud of it these." He stated seriously. "Years from now I'll be able to look at this scar and know that someone cared enough to go against Akito_ alone_ just for me." He smiled at the placid teen, but quickly replaced it with an empty scowl. "So stop being such a woman." He demanded, swatting him upside the head playfully. Haru's eyes softened a bit and nodded as he layed down.

"G'night Kyo." He said into the darkness.

"Hey _Moomoo._ Can't you be quiet for once? I can't sleep when you're talking." He snapped sleepily. There was a silence until Haru spoke again.

"Did you just call me 'Moomoo'..?" He asked in an amused tone. When he didn't get a reply he just smirked and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to claim him.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

Haru stifled a yawn and rolled onto his side with his back towards the door.

_Knock Knock Knock._

Ignoring the noise, he tried to resume his slumber, not knowing _or_ caring who was at the door. Who _knocks_ in Shigures house anyway? The fact that they were wasting time with such a fruitless gesture meant they were obviously not important enough to lose sleep over. Whoever it was was gonna have to wait, because Haru had _no_ plan of acknowledging them at the moment. He had sleep to catch up on. You just _don't_ disturb a mans sleep this early in the morning. Especially with _obnoxious_ knocking noises.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Haru twitched. He'd just gone from sleepy and _slightly_ irritated, to sleepy and flat out _annoyed._ Did they _not_ know how to give up? He was pretty sure he made it clear that he didn't want to be bothered when he didn't answer the door..Unless of course..Being greeted with silence after knocking three times meant. '_Knock harder, I'll give in eventually!'..?_

Haru sat up and glared at the door, hoping _maybe_ the person on the otherside would feel the intensity of his gaze and flee.

"What?" He asked, loud enough for them to hear.

The door slowly slid open. Haru remained sitting in the bed, but kept his gaze on the door since he was a bit curious as to who had the audacity to wake him up at..._Okay_ so he didn't _really_ know what time it was..But that's irrelevant.

His eyes hardened as he watched Kagura hesitantly step into the room and slide the door shut. He glared at her back for a moment before he spoke.

"Leave. I have nothing to say to you." He stated before laying back down with his back to the girl, knowing if he looked at her any longer he would most likely lose his cool. Staring at the wall in front of him, he silent waited for the sound of the door opening and closing, signifying her departure, but it never came. Her presence alone was enough to make him feel like he was Blacking out.

Soft footsteps crossed the room behind him. He tensed as he heard her sit down in the chair near the bed.

'_She's really good at ruining things lately'_ He thought to himself bitterly.

Kagura stared at Haru's back for a moment. She'd decided the night before that she'd come and attempt to fix things between her cousins, or at least let them know how bad she felt for what she did.

She'd pulled Kyo off to the side when she'd first gotten there. He'd seemed a bit reluctant to be alone with her but he allowed her to drag her off anyway. She had immediatley burst into tears at the sight of the cuts and bruises he'd be given. She tried to apologize, but he'd just brushed it off and smiled, saying it was okay and that he was 'used to it'. She'd never felt so terrible in her life. She was always the one boasting that she loved Kyo the most and was one of the _only_ ones who did, yet she was the one that put him in the position to be hurt.

Then to _her_ surpise, Kyo had asked about her wounds, and made sure she was alright, as if nothing had happened between them. He almost seemed like he cared more then he used to.. She explained what happened with Haru and was expecting _anything_ other then what she got. Kyo had looked away and apologized. _APOLOGIZED! _

She gave him the more accurate details as to what she heard happened with Akito, and apologized a couple more times before excusing herself. She'd been avoiding it as long as she could. She wouldn't admit it but she was almost terrified about talking to Haru..She knew it would be harder, it almost seemed like what happened affected Haru more then it had _Kyo_ himself.

She was relieved to know that Hatori would accompany her and wait outside in case Haru went black again...

"Haru.." She tried, but got no response. Figures. She sighed and looked at her hands, which were laying limply in her lap.

"..I know you're upset with me..Well, _more_ then upset..Beyond words I'm sure..And I understand that. But..I just wouldn't feel right if I didn't tell you how _sorry_ I am for what I did.." She stated sadly. "I was being selfish..And I got so mad that Kyo chose you over me..I-I didn't think to hesitate to get my revenge.. I didn't even _think_ about the _consequences _of my actions..I deserve what I got and ..I..I'm _so_ sorry Haru.." She paused to take a deep breath. "Now I see..That _you're_ the one that truly deserves to give Kyo his happiness. Not me..Or _anyone _else...I..just wanted to tell you that.."

Just after her little _monologue_ the door opened and Hatori peeked inside. Probably wondering why Kagura was talking to Haru while he was sleeping..

"Kagura. We're leaving. Haru needs to rest, he's still recovering." He stated. The boar nodded and began to head to the door.

"Kagura."

She paused and glanced at the white haired teen as he spoke, not bothering to hide her surprise at his sudden inclination to speak.

"I'm sure Kyo was _glad _to have your apology. But, I won't accept it. I don't feel bad for what I did to you. I'll _never forget_ what you did and I'm not sure if _I'll_ ever feel the need to forgive you." He stated coldly, not even bothering to look at her while he spoke. Kagura nodded in understanding, letting a tear trickle down her face.

"I know.." She said, then she was gone.

* * *

**..4 hours later..

* * *

**

Kyo grumbled. Haru'd been sleeping all day. Tohru sent him to wake up the lazy cow for dinner, and _that_ was 20 minutes ago,

"Kyoooo? Are you guys _decent_?" Shigure asked cheekily, poking his head in. Kyo rolled his eyes.

'_What's the point of asking that question if you're gonna look anyway..?'_ He thought to himself, deciding that the dog was a complete moron and i didnt' matter.

"Yeah. Haru won't wake up. Water didn't work, shaking didn't work either. Hell, I even jumped up and down on the bed and he didn't even budge." He stated, clearly annoyed.

Shigure thought for a moment. '_Wait..Shigure thinks?'_

"Well...Maybe he won't wake up because you're being _to_ rough " He queried. Kyo sweatdropped. '_or not..'_

"That doesn't even make any sense Baka Inu!" He growled.

Shigure shrugged and gave him a "Suit yourself." before heading back to dinner. Kyo furrowed his brows in irritation.

"This is so soo stupid.." He grumbled to himself as he crawled on top of the cows sleeping form.

"Wake up!" He hissed, giving his face a few light smacks.

**No response.**

He pinched the cows nose, thinking he'd wake up if deprived of oxygen for long enough, but he absently opened his mouth to get the air he needed to continue sleeping... Kyo sighed in defeat. He should just let Haru starve...But _then again_ he didn't really wanna sit down there with Shigure and Yuki alone...

"Oi." he said in an irritated tone and leaned forward, their noses almost touching and spoke in a sing-song voice.

"Wakey wakey...It's time to eattt..." He intoned, poking the ox's face. "Ohhh _Koushi-chan, _time to get uppp." He drawled, thumping Haru on the nose.He quirked a brow when he saw the cow smirk and crack an eye open.

"Don't tell me you were awake this _whole _time.." He warned. Haru blinked at the cat innocently as he sat up.

"Well..Can you _blame _me? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't act that cute around me while I'm _concious_, so I had to improvise.." He teased.

Tohru, Shigure and Yuki paused as they heard a loud thump from upstairs. They listened attentively as the noise went from one side of the house to the other and finally heard someone walking and what sounded like something being _dragged_ down the stairs.

"Well..I'm guessing he got Haru up." Shigure retorted.

And enraged Kyo appeared in the doorway, holding a slightly dazed Haru in a headlock. They all glanced at them in question. Kyo began dragging the cow across the room.

"You guys were hungry right? How about _SMOKED VEAL?" _Kyo growled, smirking evilly while he tightened his grip on the taller teens head.

Haru paled. "That's...Thats's mean..." He whimpered.

Everyone in the room aside from the two bickering in the background sweatdropped.

It seemed things were back to normal...

_To be continued!_

* * *

HAR! Now. If someone whines that _this_ chapter is to short, I'm gonna smash my face into the nearest wall. I mean..It's over 4000 words...ANYWHO please review!

The whole thing with Haru's randomness at the beginning was for my and Calf-chans amusement. It was her idea. We think that Haru zoning out and randomly saying something that confuses the hell out of everyone is natural..Soo...yeah

By the way, any of you who don't know what veal is..It's the meat of a calf..lol n.n

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**Kuu:** Yo! How's everyone been? Okay, I hope! I'm bored so I figured I may as well write chapter 24. This chapter doesn't really contain anything important so you can skip it if you want, I just gotta put a happy ending ya know? I can't end a story angsty..But I can end it happy..And start the sequel happy..then..KILL EVERYONE! HAHAHAHAHA

Okay.. So I'm not killing _anyone_ but there will be angst! Fear not! **The Angst Shall Live On!** ((Waves fist in the air triumphantly)) Lol. Anywho, enjoy?

_Blah Blah Blah-dy Blah. There is OOCness. If you don't like it. Blow it out your ass, cuz you should've known. (It's okay, I love you still)._

**_This is the last Chapter of "No Longer Alone."_**

_**The Sequels name will be: "Fading Memories." Or something along those lines..**_

_**Thank you all for your support with this fic, it meant alot to me and I don't know how to express my gratitude further.**_

_A Special **special **thanks to: (For support or **help**_ _you've given me in the creation of this fic.)_

_**Koushi-Chan.**_

_**Morbid Flower.**_

_**kkcreation.**_

_**Shikaku Gekkani**_

_Also a regular thanks to: (Because I love my reviewers!)_

_**Aquabreeze.**_

_**Lady Em-Chan.**_

_**Heartbrokenalloveragain.** (Gosh that's long x.x)_

_**Uruchuban Ebichu.**_

_**Amberblood.**_

_**Sam I Am.**_

_**Al'sGirl05.**_

_**Kyo'sGirl05**_

_**Syit.**_

_**Mars Explorer.**_

_**Anne Cwa.**_

_**MoroTheWolfGod.**_

_**Tala'sTwinSister.**_

_**Nikkler.**_

_**Muchacha?**_

_**Helios Star.**_

_**Siilent **Even though you whined about me pwning Akito)_

_**SasukeBlade.**_

_**NaruNaru.O.k.**_

_**HoboGeorge.**_

_**Fry.**_

_**Da-ku Kijo.**_

_**xxKurenaixShixx.**_

_**Gure'slilinu.**_

_**Zeynel.**_

_**BakaDen.**_

_**Sweatermunky.**_

_**Kurosaki Aniko.**_

_**I-chan Koboyashi.**_

**_Karasu._** (_Jim. You shouldn't be reading this, for shame.)_

_**KittyBlue.**_

_**Lutz-Chan.**_

_**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**_

**And now for Chapter 24 of No Longer Alone!**

**...CHAPTER 24...

* * *

**

"I've been thinking." Ayame stated seriously, setting his tea quietly down on the table so his full attention would be on the dog in front of him. Shigure, who'de been just been carelessly sitting there (Like he usually does) gave the hebi a questioning look.

"And _what_ have you been thinking?" He asked, truly curious. He loved Ayame, he really did. But it wasn't everyday that the long-haired man acted serious, or even _admitted_ that he used his brain. This could be really important!

Ayame was quiet for a moment, seeming as though his thoughts were _truly_ troubling him.

"Well. I can't really find the answer in my mind. I mean..They both fit..Kind of." He muttered more to himself then to Shigure.

"What? _What_ can't you find the answer to?" Shigure urged, trying to extract an answer from the man. Ayame looked up.

"Who do _you_ think the uke in Haru and Kyo's relationship is?" He wondered outloud.

Time seemed to stop as the loudmouthed snake blurted the question out rather carelessly, it seemed to echo through the house. Everything was quiet. Even the birds outside had ceased chirping amongst themselves as the tension of the question set in. They all waited impatiently for an answer.

Shigure quirked a brow at the snake. '_Well..That was odd.' _He thought to himself. But, he could understand where Aya was coming from, he'd caught himself thinking about that particular question earlier. Why? He didn't know. Pervs just think about stuff like that.

"I honestly don't know, what do _you _think?" He asked.

Ayame fidgeted for a moment. "I'm not really sure. I mean...Haru seems to be the more possessive and dominant one, but, on the other hand..Kyo is_ also _the one that always kicks _Haru's_ ass..." He trailed off prudently. Shigure nodded at the observation.

"Yeah you have a point there..Or we could just assume by their zodiac forms...Kyo's the cat and Haru's the cow. Hmmm..So that would make Kyo the pussy and Haru would have the beef...Sound about right?" He asked with an amused grin.

Ayame brightened. "Oh Gure, you _do_ have a point! What would I do without your incredible iquiries?" He beamed. "Although..I _still_ want to know for _sure."_ He stated.

"Well here's your chance." Shigure stated, looking ahead. There was a sound of someone descending down the stairs, and since Yuki and Tohru were gone, and they were _pretty_ sure they saw Haru leave earlier..Then it had to be Kyo. And as they though, after a few moments of waiting, they saw a patch of orange walk straight past the room they were in.

"Kyooo! Come here for a sec!" Shigure called.

A moment later, Kyo's head poked around the corner, giving them a curious look.

"Come in here we're not gonna _molest_ you or anything." Ayame stated certainly, giving him a serious look.

Kyo arched a brow and reluctantly stepped into the room and stood in front of the table akwardly. Frankly, he was a little cautious now that he was in there. He probably _wouldn't_ have been if Ayame hadn't mentioned something like _that_..It just made him feel suspicious. So, he just stood there quietly, with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for them to continue.

5 minutes went by in utter silence as Shigure and Ayame stared blankly at the cat. Which was beginning to get a little unnerving, the silence alone was _bad _enough. It seemed as if Shigure was waiting for Ayame to speak, since he shot the snake a glance about every 13 seconds. (Not that he was counting.) And Ayame seemed to be deep in thought as to what he would say.

Finally Ayame sighed and figured there wasn't really any other way to ask so..

"Kyo, between you and Haru, who's the uke?" He asked, as if there was nothing unoridinary about the question.

"WHAT?" Kyo screamed at the top of his lungs, a blush making its way to his face.

Ayame arched a brow curiously. Maybe Kyo didn't know what he was talking about?

"Hmm..Let me rephrase." He said, and went about thinking of another approach. Kyo glared at the dog like it was his fault, then looked at Aya like he was a big pink poodle. He felt as if his eyes were about to pop out of his head. Did they _really_ just asked him that..? He was still to shocked at their noseyness to get mad..

"Kyo." Shigure cut it, finally deciding to talk. "What he means is, who plays catcher?" He asked.

"I _KNOW_ WHAT HE MEANT YOU STUPID DOG, SHUTUP!" He screamed, obviously not willing to answer. Both of the older men flinched at the cats yelling.

"Maaa, Kyo. It's nothing to be shy about, it was a simple question.." Shigure pouted. Ayame nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we were just curious."

Kyo now took the time to get irritated with them since the initial shock of the question was fading. "I'm not shy, it's just none of _your_ business!" He scolded before sitting down at the table with his two perverted cousins. Maybe some tea would calm him down?

They sat in a complete, yet comfortable silence for about 10 minutes, much to Kyo's appreciation. Maybe he'd actually gotten through to them? '_Psh, yeah right..And pigs can fly.'_ He snorted to himself.

Yet, he _still_ turned to look out the window.

Nope.

No pigs..

And the world didn't seem like it was ending either!

'_Wow._...' He thought, but as soon as the thought came it went, because Ayame decided to _ruin_ it and speak.

"_Ohh_ I know!" He stated suddenly, looking over to the inu. "Maybe they take _turns_!"

Shigure looked at him, bringing his hand to rest on his chin thoughtfully. He was quiet for a moment, as if silently processing the idea.

"You _may_ be right." He retorted, seemingly immune to the dark glare being pointed in his direction by the fuming cat.

"DAMNIT I SAID SHUTUP! STOP THAT!" He demanded. Ayame and Shigure didn't even look at him as they continued their conversation, it was almost as it they didn't _hear_ him screaming at the at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah but no matter _what_ answer we come up with..I just can't imagine a hot, naked and sweaty Kyo beneath an _equally_ hot, naked and sweaty Haru, panting and begging for release..." Shigure stated thoughtfully, handing Ayame a tissue to wipe the small stream of blood now dripping from his nose, thanks to the mental image. Throughout their little conversation neither seemed to notice the looming shadow that was standing behind them..

"I sure hope you're not thinking about the _same_ hot, naked Kyo I am."

Ayame and Shigure froze, looking at each other with horrified expressions. They slowly turned around to look behind them.

"Ohh..Eheheh.. Haa-kun welcome back.." Shigure chuckled innocently. "We were just having some tea.." Ayame nodded, and quickly picked up his glass to drink the _now_ cold liquid. Haru arched a brow at his cousins rigid appearance. Was he really _that_ scary when it came to Kyo..?

_'Well, I take that back.'_ He thought to himself for a moment. I didnt remember _everything_ that had happened when he went Black that time, but he did remember a few things. And one of those things were the looks of horror he'd gotten from family members after he'd gotten done with Akito. And he hadn't even _done_ that much..Only broken a few bones, that wasn't so bad was it..?

"-ne, Haru?" Ayame finished, grinning. Haru looked at the snake for a moment. "Yeah..I wasn't even listening to a _word _you just said.." He drawled boredly, then looked over to the redhead, who was silently fuming at the table _still_.

"Kyo, come with me." He told the cat, gesturing him to take his hand. Kyo eyed the cow suspiciously for a moment. Realizing there was no hint of Black Haru, and no signs of hidden mischief he took the cows hand and allowed himself to be pulled out of his seat and out the backdoor.

Shigure and Ayame watched as Haru pulled Kyo out of the dining room. Of course not before looking over his shoulder and giving his two older cousins an evil smirk that said: '_We'll talk about this later.' _which of course, in Black Haru terms meant: '_You better hide.'_

Shigure and Ayame sweatdropped.

"_Haru's definatley the seme.." _They stated simultaneously.

* * *

Once they were on the porch, Kyo looked at Haru, wondering _why_ he had been brought outside. Haru however, had zoned out and was now staring blankly at the trees in the backyard. 

'_Big surprise there.'_ he thought to himself. How could Haru be so laid back all the time? He acted like nothing in the world mattered to him at all, it was kind of admirable in a way..Unless you're sitting there waiting for him to tell you _why_ he drug you outside and instead he zones out completely...

Kyo twitched at the thought.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face. He blinked and looked at the ox, who was looking at him in amusement.

"You shouldn't zone out like that kitten, I brought you here for a reason.." He told him with a little smile. Kyo huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"_You're one to talk._" He mumbled under his breath. Haru tilted his head to the side in question, but when he didn't recieve an answer he shrugged it off.

"I got you something." He told him. "I just hope you'll like it."

Kyo looked at him in confusion for a moment. Haru _'got him something'? _Why did he have a really _bad_ feeling about this..? Knowing Haru..He probably went off and bought him a collar to force him to wear or something.. 'Or _even worse! _He could have gotten-'

His thoughts were abruptly cut off as something fuzzy was practically shoved in his face. Kyo took a moment to focus on what the ox was holding in front of him. It was..A kitten? Kyo blinked a few times as it playfully batted at his face. Wait, _what?_

"I figured since we can't have kids, I'de go for the next best thing." Haru replied, letting Kyo take the feline out of his hands. Kyo just stared at the kitten with an unreadable expression. It was black, with white blotches on it's face, chest and feet, which made it's orange eyes even more appealing.

"See? He's even got your eyes." Haru pointed out, tapping the kitten on its nose. Kyo continued to look at the kitten in his arms. It was so..._Cute.._ He'd never gotten a _real_ gift before. Yeah, he got crap from people he didn't know at school occasionally, but he usually just threw it away. This was by far the best thing he'd ever recieved before. Kyo looked at the ox and gave him an amused grin.

"Yeah, but he's got _your_ hair." He stated, trying to keep a straight face. Haru looked at the cat for a moment. He _obviously_ hadn't realized that.

"Whoa. You're right." He deadpanned. "Aww. He's so snuggly!" He said running and hand through the kittens dark fur. Kyo nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." He said softy, placing a light kiss on the white haired teens lips.

"I'de do anything just to see that little smile of yours." He admitted, flushing slightly at his statement. _He wasn't really the mushy type._ Usually...He cleared his throat.

"So. What are you gonna call em?" He asked. Kyo thought for a moment, studying the cat. He recalled Haru's statement about him being snuggly.

"I'll call him Nuku." He stated scratching him behind the ears gently, earning him a cute little purr. Haru nodded and smiled.

* * *

After eating lunch..Or _trying _to eat lunch. They informed Shigure that they were going to be keeping the cat, of course he wasn't very happy about it..But Haru had very powerful ways of _persuasion_, to which, of course the dog succumbed. Then they spent about an hour, waiting for Tohru to stop hugging and squeaking about how cute the little cat was. 

"Tohru, I dont think he can breath" Haru had told her. She looked at the cat in horror for a moment, making sure it was, in fact, still _alive._ She reluctantly handed Nuku over to Kyo, who gladly accepted it. He was already attached to the little cat. He really _did_ love cats, he just didn't like it when they showed up in the middle of a _bad_ situation...

* * *

So now they were laying on the roof, looking at the sky. Kyo had reluctantly left his new friend in his room out of fear he'd fall off the roof. 

"Jeez. I wouldn't have gotten you that cat if I knew it would steal you away from me." Haru sulked, laying down next to the redhead. Kyo gave him an exasperated look.

"I dunno, I guess I just like how it feels to be given something so nice." He sighed, scooting closer to the ox. "Don't be jealous." He demanded. Haru chuckled and relaxed.

"Well I'm glad, but a word of advice. Do your best to keep Tohru from getting him in another one of those death grips." He said bitterly. "Better yet, you should just keep him in our room..Since there's a chance he might kill one of Yuki's rats..Or get pummeled by one of Shigures dogs. Either way it would be a mess." Kyo just nodded and snuggled against the tallers boy body.

"You're snuggly" He mumbled, relaxing. They lay like that for a while, watching the sun set behind the horizon. Kyo dozing off as Haru absently twirled a piece of red hair around his fingers. It was truly peaceful.

"Haru?" Kyo suddenly asked, sitting up.

"Hm?" Came the ox's reply.

"Do you think Akito is gonna do anything else?" He wondered. Haru was quiet for a moment before answering.

"I dont know." He replied, unsurely. "There's no doubt that he'll try something else. We'll just have to be expecting it. I won't let him hurt you again, I promise." He reassured him, wrapping his arms around the older boy.

"Well..I'm beat. I'm goin' to bed." Haru stated, standing up. "You comin'?" He grinned innocently at the neko. Kyo nodded and layed back down.

"I'll be there in a few." He told him. Haru gave him a grunt in acknowledgment and turned toward the ladder. Kyo watched as the white haired boy disappeared over the edge of the roof and smiled.

_Is this what if felt like to have a happy ending..?_

**The End. **

_for now..

* * *

_

Well. For those of you who wanted a_ happy _ending, is this good enough for you? I hope so..Because..Uh I couldnt' think of anything else, so it's humorous and happy! Tehee. 

I'de like to thanks Elvenwhore (A good friend of mine) for helping me out with this chapter. She gave me a few of the ideas. And Also, Morbid Flower, who helped me choose the cats name. Nuku- snuggles!

Hehe, it's cute!..

Anyway, reviews please. And I'll start the sequel as soon as possible. which means as soon as im not feeling lazy and unproductive.

* * *


	25. Invalid Chapter

**Heeeeeeeeeeey!**

**I hope you enjoyed this fiction, because I enjoyed writing it! **

**The sequel is now officially up! I hope you check it out! **

**It will probably be a bit shorter unless i randomly come up with some ideas. But I made this update so people would know it's there. Otherwise some of those people who don't like to read my Author Notes, would possibly think that's the end there..Even though I did my best to make it seem like it wasn't. (hence the whole "for now" thing at the end of Chapter 24.. But that's not the point! Go search for my new fic! **

**'Fading memories'**

**ANYWAY! GO NOW! **

**FLY FLY!**

**n.n**


End file.
